Crossed Forces
by LotteLove
Summary: There are many galaxies in the Universe, majority exist separately from each other. After the events on Starkiller base, Kylo Ren is now humiliated and must redeem himself in the darkside. He must complete a challenging mission, which leads him to cross paths with a very extraordinary girl, from a very different galaxy.
1. Chapter 1 - Premonitions and Missions

Crossed Forces

 _ **(A/N) I would just like to clarify that I own nothing to do with the Star Wars franchise, and only own the characters of my own making. I wrote this fanfiction a while ago and am only now getting round to publishing. Although the story does not centre completely on it, there are a few shippings (Kylo Ren/Ben Solo x OC) (Poe x Finn). Also the first chapter is sort of in fragments (switching between P.O.V'S) this is ended! It's only going to be like this until the plots sync up. Trust me.**_

 _ **Well I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One – Premonitions and Missions**_

Young Christine was preoccupied with heavy study in the Library. She analysed star charts, and intensely studied each book of astronomy she could find, whether from a science point of view or magical. Hours upon hours were spent hauled over old maps, documents and books, but still, Christine could find no answer to the anomaly. She sighed, brushing strands of brown curls from her face as she leaned back, stretching her pale limbs against the hard wooden chair. Her father told her to dismiss her fears, that she had been overreacting, overworked and overtired. She twirled the little piece of crystal that hung upon her neck, fastened by a silver chain, this little action calmed her mind, helping her be mindful.

It could not have been a dream. Christine had been training for many years, despite her young age, and she knew the difference between a premonition and a dream. That is why, for the better half of the day, Christine had been cooped up within the sealed walls of the La Vedette Library. She hoped that the old writings protected in the private Library might shed some light on the matter.

Christine closed the large leather-bound book she had been reading, and with another long sigh of defeat she closed her eyes. In her minds' eye, she could remember the premonition in precise detail;

 _A young woman, but a few years older than Christine, dressed in strange clothing. Her hair was extremely long, and fastened in a tight braid. She was rather beautiful, and walked with a much older man, dressed in a long beige tunic and brown leather belt. The two were speaking as they walked, and much like any regular premonition, the two could not see Christine._

 _"It would be a great honour to be your Padawan, Master Luke", the girl said, a slight smile adorning her lips._

 _"It would be a greater honour to be your Master, young Rey, you have learned a great deal on your own, it brings me joy to imagine what you could accomplish in the future", the man, Luke, replied._

 _The man stopped, turning to face Rey, "Let us discuss your training tomorrow, go now with your friends, we have much to celebrate. Tonight is for friends, family and comrades. Tomorrow is yet to come", he smiled._

 _"I thank you for speaking with me", Rey replied, "master"._

 _With that, Rey turned and walked away, fading from the vision. Another woman entered, she being much older. She wore a long blue dress, her hair pulled into a tight bun at the end of her head. She approached Luke before speaking abruptly; "You should have told her Luke; that could have been your best chance"._

 _"I know Leia, I know", Luke sighed deeply, "I fear that she is not yet ready"._

 _"Don't pull that on me Luke", Leia growled, "You and I both know what it is like to feel alone in the galaxy. That girl deserves all the family she can get – she's earned it"_

 _"I am aware sister, perhaps it is the force, but my instincts tell me to wait, we have won the battle this time, but more is yet to come, and for Rey to be the warrior we need, she must be focused"._

 _"Don't you think I know that?" Leia snapped, "Luke, don't make my mistakes, I've lost so much, don't have regrets"._

 _"I know sister, I don't intend to"._

The vision ended there, and Christine opened her light hazel eyes. For some strange reason, she felt connected to these people. They were not from Earth, and most certainly not the solar system. Christine had pondered that perhaps they were from the far regions of the galaxy, it would have not been the first time that she, or others like her had encountered intelligent life forms. Her father was determined to have her think that she had imagined it, that the vivid premonition was the creation of fantasy. Christine however, knew better, if she had learned anything; it was to always trust her instincts.

At that time, her instincts implored her to find these people, she felt danger shroud the premonition. A sense of foreboding if you will. Christen La Vedette was a determined young girl, and would not allow herself to waver from helping innocents.

Christine was a witch, a sorceress, a magician, whatever you wish to call it. A being of magical capability, able to perform feats that humans could only dream of. She had been born into magic, her father the leader of their coven. Her father; M. Garadox La Vedette, strictly followed the old ways, and typically dismissed matters that dealt with unearthly experiences. This is why he paid no interest in the visions of his youngest child, despite the fact that she had yet to be wrong. Christine had spoken of humans on another world, possibly not in their galaxy. M. La Vedette did not disbelieve in the existence of other intelligent life, aliens, he simply did not see the point of getting involved in their affairs. Earth had enough problems of its own.

The quiet Library suddenly erupted with sound, Christine realising that it was emanating from her own phone. She fished the smart phone from her jeans' pocket, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Christine get your ass down to Widow's creek, you aren't going to believe this", her friend, Artur, called.

"I'm on my way".

* * *

Kylo Ren was, for lack of a better word; utterly humiliated. Word had spread quickly amongst the ranks of his defeat on Starkiller Base, at the hands of a mere scavenger from Jakku. Of course Kylo Ren knew that the girl was no plain scavenger, the girl was a powerful force-sensitive being, and no doubt was going to be trained as a Jedi Knight.

The First Order was far from being destroyed, however Supreme Leader Snoke was furious upon the destruction of Starkiller Base. The ice planet had been invaluable to The First Order, losing such a weapon was a major blow to their numbers, and had almost been the end of the regime. Of course the blame for the great loss had to be inflicted upon someone.

Kylo Ren being the prime candidate.

The young hot-headed knight had, in Snoke's eyes, allowed the Resistance to destroy the base. He lost a saber duel to a little girl from Jakku, and for a fleeting moment, was conflicted of his orders to kill Han Solo. This sort of behavior could not be tolerated, and in any normal circumstances, Supreme Leader Snoke wold have had him executed on the spot. However, Kylo Ren was a dedicated follower, and Snoke was not so willing to lose his pupil; whom he had invested so much time and effort. Above all else; Kylo Ren was a force-sensitive, which had become a rarity in the galaxy.

Despite the whispering among Stormtroopers, and the objections of generals; it was General Hux who received the blame for the catastrophe, and was punished severely. Kylo Ren had never been particularly fond of the General, but even in his black heart he knew, General Hux did not deserve the unfathomable pain that was inflicted upon him.

Kylo Ren pondered this as he walked through what was to be the most powerful base ever to be created. The First Order wasted no time in its building, after old plans of the Empire's Death Stars were modified intensely. At the moment, the base remained un-operational for attack, its defense system being first priority. Kylo Ren knew it would not be long before the base would be fully operational, and was sure that the Resistance would not stand a fleeting chance.

Supreme Leader Snoke had summoned him to a private meeting, and Kylo Ren was afraid. He did not like to admit fear, but knew anyone in his position would feel the same, if not worse. He had been worrying for months that Snoke might not court martial him publicly, but would not let him continue unpunished for his failings. He had let the First Order down drastically, worst of all, he felt that he failed his grandfather.

He walked along the dark corridors, a battalion of Stormtroopers sniggering silently as they passed. Underneath his mask, Kylo felt his face flush with anger. Under normal circumstances, the Stormtroopers would have paid dearly for the insult, but at the moment Kylo felt as though he was walking on eggshells, and therefore could not overstep his boundaries.

Finally. He reached the Hologram chamber. It was built as an almost replica of the one on Starkiller Base, only the minor details differing. Kylo Ren stepped forward, and waited silently for the image of his master to appear. Instantly, there was a surge of blue light, and Supreme Leader Snoke, in his holographic form, was before him. Instinctively, Kylo genuflected immediately, bowing his head. "Master, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, Kylo Ren. You know, I have always seen the potential in you, that others never did. I saw the raw power that you possessed, even as a boy; when you were nothing but Ben Solo. I raised you up, made you Master of the Knights of Ren, have guided you on the path for unlimited power. But you have fallen, and are disgraced. You have made a mockery of yourself, and are now depicted as weak in the eyes of your superiors, your knights and our followers. I am giving you but one chance, and one only; to redeem yourself", Supreme Leader Snoke spoke hoarsely, however with the same tone of which when he first began speaking to Kylo Ren, when he was just little Ben Solo.

"Thank you Master, I am eternally grateful to you", Kylo replied, still in the genuflecting position.

"This base is to be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, therefore, it must have a substantial power source. I in trust you, Kylo Ren, with procuring this energy source".

"From where Master?"

"That, is where the challenge arises. You must collect the power source from another galaxy, much similar to our own, however, less advanced. Not much is known, however one planet in particular inside this galaxy holds an energy source unlike any that has ever been known. It must be extracted and returned here. With this power source, this base shall be a thousand times the might of any death star, and far greater than the Starkiller base".

"But Master, what about the Resistance, I am needed here to crush them!" Kylo Ren tried to protest, however his remarks proved futile, and only managed to anger Snoke.

"I command as to where you are needed, Kylo Ren", he seethed, "You failed once to destroy the Resistance. You will have your chance only after you have proven yourself worthy".

Kylo Ren backed down most reluctantly. His ego suffered a severe blow; he was to be used as an errand boy, a complete waste of his skills. "Yes Master", he growled.

The image of Supreme Leader Snoke flickered and diminished, Kylo Ren rose to his feet. He felt rage swell within his chest, and gloved finger tips brushed against the hilt of his lightsaber. _Don't. Control your anger you imbecile._ Kylo snarled, but moved his hand away, he could not risk an outburst. Huffing, he stormed from the chamber, making his way quickly to his own quarters. Despite his recent shame, Snoke did not fail to ensure that his accommodation was comfortable. His living quarters were huge, a fully furnished apartment within the new base, yet to be named. The door opened, revealing the luxury in which he lived. The living area was huge, the wall to the left was made from a glass like material (blaster-proof of course) and acted as an enormous window from which Kylo could see space all around him. Majority of the furnishings were made of a black glass like material, and the entire apartment was fit to his tastes. In the comfort of his private quarters, Kylo unclasped his mask, as well as removing his gloves, cape and boots, leaving him in a black tunic and trousers. He sighed, scratching the nape of his neck. "Kylo Ren, the errand boy", he snarled to himself. "Oh how the mighty have fallen". Kylo was yet to be informed of the exact details of his mission, and was sure that he would be briefed the next day, for now sleep beckoned him, however with his restless mind, the force was needed to send him into a slumber.

Kylo Ren awoke peacefully, at a very early hour. It was strange, being aboard a space station, it was always night. He groaned, stretching in his ginormous bed. Since The First Order rose to a substantial amount of power, Kylo Ren found himself always sleeping in a bed fit for a king. He wrapped a sheet around his otherwise naked body, sluggishly moving from the bed into the on suite. A refreshing hot shower alerted him, and after bathing he dressed in his usual attire, however leaving his mask off. He had no time to spend time in the Base's training facilities that morning, and was annoyed by this, his soldier-mentality would have preferred at least an hour's work out before the day began.

"Kylo Ren requested on hanger bay - G16"

The intercom buzzed, and Kylo could not help but grimace, pathetic errand boy, he thought once more to himself. Before putting on his mask, Kylo stared at his reflection in the mirror, he had been left with a faded white scar that stretched diagonally across his face, a reminder of the defeat he faced at the hands of Rey the Scavenger. Shrugging his shoulders, he fastened his helmet on securely, and clipped his lightsaber onto his belt.

"Let's get this over with".

Kylo reached the hanger bay within minutes. Here, both General Hux and Captain Phasma awaited him patiently. "It is good to see you as your old self sir", Captain Phasma said, "We have the details of your mission here", Phasma handed him a small black orb, a hologram device which displayed the image of his target planet. "It is called Earth. It is much like most of the planets in our galaxy, and thankfully the air is breathable. That is all that we know. Your missions' object is to locate the power source on this planet. Once found, contact Supreme Leader Snoke and he shall send whatever is needed to extract the source and return it to the base".

"Is that all?" Kylo Ren snapped sarcastically.

"Your ship is simple and small, perfect so as to go undetected once you land, be warned. Earth has a strong magnetic field surrounding it, making entry and landing extremely difficult.

"I am Kylo Ren. I will not fail".

* * *

Christine drove as fast as she could, disregarding the speed limits completely. A trail of flashing lights followed her, however a simple spell prevented her license plate coming up on speeding cameras. It was two in the morning, a preferable time – if this was a matter of magic, there would be few humans around to worry about it. Artur had instructed her to go to Widow's creek – an area in the forest a few miles from the manor house. Christine had lived in Washington since she was six years old, she and her family (excluding her mother) were French.

She parked at the side of the road, climbing out from her car her witch-eyes adjusted to the darkness of the early morning. She sniffed the air, creatures' liker herself had extremely heightened senses, and Christine was in no mood for attacks that night. From what she could gather on the phone, her two friends; Artur and Zahra, had found something strange in the woods. Well, strange was not the term that he had used, more "It looks like a spaceship". Christine did not believe in coincidence. She was sure that whatever Zahra and Artur had found had to be linked to the vision she had experienced; she was sure of it. Just as any hunter of the night, she ran forward. Christine moved with the speed of a cheetah and the agility of a wolf. She zoomed through the trees, dodging any obstacle that was thrown into her path with great skill. She reached Widow's creek in a matter of minutes. Zahra and Artur sat on a large rock next to the stream. The two jumped at the sight of Christine, who stood among the trees, dressed in formidable clothing, much like an assassin, her face shrouded by the black cloak that she wore. "Jesus, can't you knock that creepy crap off for a day?" Artur moaned, "One of these days I'm going to drop dead of a heart attack because of you".

"And you know that I would revive you", Christine replied, lifting her hood from her face; her hair had come loose from it's braid, and fell over her shoulders, reaching her lower spine. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and eyes sparkled as they scanned her surroundings. "Now, what was it you wanted me to see?" Artur led the two girls further up the stream. Christine and Zahra walked side by side.

"So", Christine began, "How is Amir faring?"

Zahra shrugged, sweeping her blue-streaked hair to one side, "Amir's good thanks".

The two fell into an awkward silence, Christine bore it with a heavy heart, before speaking once more; "What happened to us? My best friend will not even look at me anymore".

Zahra glared, "You know exactly what",

Artur sprinted forward, "It's over here!"

Christine cursed herself a fool, she had not seen the signs around her. The forest had been too quiet, no animal activity; meaning something had scared them away. Christine La Vedette had seen many strange and wonderful things in her life as a witch, some of which she still does not believe despite seeing with her own eyes, this time round, she was certain that her eyes were deceiving her. An artificial clearing had been made, trees pulled to the ground, the entire are scorched black. Some form of an aircraft was half-buried into the earth. It was long and silver, and a light smoke emanated from the back engines of the craft. "I told you that you were going to want to see this", Artur smirked.

Christine stepped forward carefully, wary of the craft. Undoubtedly; there had to have been a pilot. She drew herself closer and closer, retrieving a dagger from her built. She glanced back to Zahra and Artur, "If something attacks, I want the two of you to run as fast as you can and don't look back, understand?"

The two humans nodded in sync. Once Christine was sure, she proceeded forward. She was a mere arm's length away from the craft itself, and she felt an immense heat radiating from the metal, Christine quickly began to fear that the craft could very well explode. "Hello, is there anyone in there?" she called, "If so, please come out, we mean you know harm".

She took another step closer, remaining as still and as silent as possible. Gently, she closed her eyes, within her mind, she searched the emotions of the life that was present. Both Artur and Zahra were similar; terrified beyond belief, however extremely curious and excited as well. Searching deeper, she was alerted to another present and for a brief moment, she shared the pain it was experiencing. Her eyes snapped open, no longer caring of cautiousness she ran forward, still wielding her knife. She had begun to panic, searching for some way to open the oval hatch. "It's alright, I'm going to help you". With fierce strength she composed herself, and raised her left arm. You will open. You will not break, you will open safely. Christine feared greatly to break the glass, which could easily gravely injury the life inside, if it was not so already. The hatch did as she commanded, and as it open slowly; smoke poured to the open. Shielding her nose and mouth, she waded through; the craft was relatively small, and could only have been only big enough for one person.

Using her magic, she made the smoke disperse, and so closely that there was someone inside. This person was clothed fully in black, no skin visible whatsoever, and a strange mask covered its face. However this was not of Christine's concern, hers; was the fact he was unconscious. She reached inside, taking hold of the person, trying to haul him from the craft. Any normal human girl would have course been unable, as the person was extremely heavy, although Christine was no human, and completed the task with minor difficulty. She wrapped to arms tightly around its waist, keeping the figure close to her as she pulled it from the wreckage, judging its build; she could only assume that the extra-terrestrial was male. Christine's heart began to hammer fiercely as wet liquid began to quickly coat her hands; blood. "Help me", she barked to Artur, "We need to get him back to the manor". They took an arm each, and walked as fast as their feet would allow them back to the car, Christine had not noticed how far away it was, the furthering distance only adding to her anxiety. The man remained unconscious, however Christine knew that he was alive, for she could feel his chest rise and fall heavily next to her. _Don't worry; I'll save you I promise._ Once they reached the car, newfound hope was installed within her, and she was determined to save the man. "Artur, you'll have to drive, and quickly". Zahra helped Christine get the man into the back of the car, Christine remaining by his side to hold him securely. Ten minutes into the drive and Christine had grown hysterical, "Drive faster you idiot!" she screamed. The blood that now coated her shirt was her main motivator; she knew the man was losing an awful amount. "I can't Christine, we're already over the speed ", he called back. Christine glared; "I'll take care of that, just step on it!" Artur did as commanded of him, and he drove with unmatchable speed, knuckles gone white as he clenched the staring wheel.

"It's going to be alright", she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2 - Protect the innocent

**_Chapter 2 – Protect the innocent_**

Artur continued to drive, Zahra was on the her phone, speaking with her mother as well as trying to think of a reasonable excuse as to why she was out so late. In the back, Christine's heart beat had become ecstatic as adrenaline continued to pump through her veins. The man's masked head rested on her lap, with her right hand Christine held him securely, and the other glowed lightly as she hovered it over his body, building a mental image of his hounds hidden underneath his clothing. Relief engulfed her as they pulled up the driveway. Once more, Artur helped carry the man into the manor. "Quickly, we need to get him to my room", she breathed, and they carefully manoeuvred the unconscious body up two flights of stairs. The man was lain on the bed, and Christine thanked her friends; "You to have done more than enough. Go down to the kitchen and get something to eat. I can deal now". Once the two left, Christine quickly went to work. She braided her long her quickly so that it would not get in her way, and rummaged through drawers to retrieve a pair of sharp scissors. She removed the man's boots, cape and gloves. With trembling hands, she moved to the man's strange helmet. Her finger tips ran over the helmet's smooth surface, finding two clasps at the sides. Christine removed the mask slowly, and she had to admit, she was shocked. From his dress, she had been expecting an alien-like life form, and was surprised to find the face of a man. He was still unconscious, with dark black curls and pale skin, a thin scar cutting through his face. Christine clasped the scissors, cutting through his black tunic to reveal his rather serious wounds, a deep gash sliced through his abdomen, and at once Christine was almost appalled by the horrific sight, there was so much blood. She forced herself to dismiss her disgust, and using magic, cleaned the wound effectively, and managed to stop the blood flow. From her alchemy chest; Christine retrieved jars of herbs with magical properties, setting them down on the bed beside the man's leg. As gently as possible, she poured the elixirs into the wound, chanting as she did so,

 _Erco sanzaz messa rulcanshol._

 _Marco nass, revoum lactesa, trelimblo nass._

Christine let out a sigh of relief, as she saw the wound slowly began to heal. The man's chest was littered with cuts and bruises, all of which were but minor scratches. She fetched a bowl of warm water from her bathroom, as well as a flannel. It would have been a waste of herbs to heal the superficial cuts, therefore she decided to simply clean them. So many questions filled her head, it took a lot to remind herself that the man lying in her bed was not from her world, perhaps not even her galaxy. She wished that he would wake up, Christine had proved to be a very inquisitive woman, and she desperately wanted to know the man's identity. Against her better judgement, Christine decided to use magic to will the young man awake. She lay a hand against his cheek, summoning the power within her. _You will awaken._ Christine allowed the energy to flow through her body, giving a small amount of her life force to the man. _What is mine is yours. Awaken. You must wake up good sir._ Christine removed her hand, feeling defeated. She sighed, getting up from the bed. The space traveller most likely needed to save his energy, his body in a coma-like state. Just as Christine was about to leave the room, a loud groan emanated from behind her. She froze stiff, air catching in her throat. _You are not a child Christine, calm yourself._ Christine spun on her heels, seeing the man had awoken. The man was of course, an injured Kylo Ren, who found himself in a state of confusion. The last thing that he could remember was speaking with Captain Phasma, after that his memory was blank. He ached all over, particularly just below his chest. He gazed down to see a fresh thick scar etched across his abdomen. _Not another one,_ he thought. He made attempts to sit up, a great pain shooting up his spine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Kylo Ren almost jumped at this new voice, he shot upright, this time ignoring the pain completely. A female human stood in the doorway, Christine. His critical eyes scanned the length of her body. She was extremely pale, with large hazel eyes. Her dark brown hair fell in a loose braid, and her clothes, hands and face were covered in blood. She stood, leaning against the wall, arms folded over her chest. He noted that she watched him with an equal amount of scrutiny. "Who the hell are you?" he rasped, his throat aching, from what he now assumed to be smoke inhalation by the shakiness of his voice. He clamped a large hand around his throat, willing the force to soothe it. The girl continued to watch him with a strange fascination. "I'm surprised you can talk", she said coolly, "after what you've been through". The girl's remark brought fourth many questions for Kylo Ren, especially once he became more aware of his surroundings. He had been defrocked in a sense. Majority of his clothing was gone, save for his black trousers. He lay on a bed that was not his own, in an odd room with the walls painted a deep purple. "Who are you?" he questioned abruptly, "were am I, what happened?"

The girl chuckled, "Slow down before you hurt yourself more. My name is Christine La Vedette, I rescued you from your crash. You, Monsieur, are on planet Earth". Christine answered his question as she walked forward slowly, she was acting rather cautiously for fear of frightening him like a hunter would a forest animal. In her eyes, Kylo Ren was another innocent in need of her help. Kylo repeated the information in his head. Earth sounded extremely familiar. In a moment of clarity, Kylo Ren somehow managed to regain his briefly-lost memory. Earth was the planet that Supreme Leader Snoke had sent him to. It all appeared clear to him, he had entered Earth's atmosphere too fast, and wound up crashing in a remote forest. This was all he knew before he had lost consciousness. "May I ask you your name? I am at a disadvantage, now that you know mine". Kylo was still unsure upon whether he could trust the girl painted in blood, but she was correct, she had given her name freely enough, it was only dutiful that he do the same. "I am Kylo Ren". Christine smiled lightly, "Well now that the pleasantries are out of the way, tell me this; what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" he growled.

"I am not dull, you are not from this world, you crashed in a UFO for god sakes", she snapped in return. Christine, like most witches, was very well trained in controlling her anger, but for some strange reason, she found it very difficult to hide her annoyance at his rudeness. For a moment, Kylo Ren debated with himself. He doubted that a local of this planet would be too helpful if he was going to steal from them. He grunted, why was he wasting time on the girl? A simple mind trick would be sufficient. Ignoring the pain, he got up from the bed, he easily towered over her, but Christine did not back down. Mind tricks, as they were known, were not limited to Jedi Knights, and Kylo Ren had been skilled in their use. "You will take me to my ship, and will not question me".

Christine remained silent for a moment, before erupting in laughter. "What are you trying to do, hypnotize me?" she cackled. Kylo felt his anger rise quickly and his face grow hot as the girl laughed blatantly in his face; mocking him. Thankfully, Christine sensed the major change in his emotions towards her, and calmed herself. "You are not my prisoner Monsieur Ren, you are free to leave whenever you wish. However, I would suggest leaving your search until the sun rises, you need to regain your strength". Kylo Ren at once decided that he had a strong distaste for the annoying native girl, but reluctantly knew that she was right. The serious injuries he had received had been healed by her hand, and he was unaware of how effective it would prove, or how long it would last. For that moment in time, he needed her. Christine's forced smile did not waver. She found Kylo Ren rude, obnoxious and cynical, to her chagrin. This was her first experience with an alien life form, a small part of her had hoped that it would be similar to E.T. The two found themselves in a deafening silence, Christine drumming her fingers against her folded arms. "Well, what are you going to do?" she questioned. Like most times in his life, Kylo Ren was unsure how to proceed. He wanted his mission completed more than anything, however he was no use to anyone in a weak state. "Fine", he snapped, "I suppose it would be wise to stay".

"And what in the name of the Gods makes you think that you are welcome".

Christine's blood froze in her veins, her entire body rigid within a second. She turned slowly, her father was behind her, a vein throbbing in his forehead, fists clenched and looked ready to massacre. Monsieur La Vedette had not walked in on his daughter in the most flattering situation. She looked like hell, his daughter was caked in blood, standing in her bedroom with a shirtless young man inches away from her. For a traditional man like the Vicomte, the entire situation was obscene and extremely inappropriate. Taking Kylo Ren to be nothing but a mere mortal, he reacted, as any father-witch would; badly. Kylo Ren what been taken off guard as he was flung into the wall. He almost yelped as he hit the concrete hard, he then feared, these people could use the force! Kylo Ren attempted to move, but a jolt of pain shot through his abdomen. In that moment he was helpless. Christine's father lunged forward, ready to finish the boy off, his path blocked however, by his daughter.

"Dad no!" she screamed, using her body as a shield for Kylo. She was trembling, for she hard never seen her father look so angry, she also felt deeply confused, what in the name of the Gods what possess her father that would make him attack an innocent? "Christine you will move aside or so help me you will regret it", he seethed. "What the hell has gotten into you? He is an innocent dad, I won't let you touch him", Christine barked in return. She felt torn in two, was it not her father that taught her to protect her charges no matter the cost? She knew that it was the will of fate that she had crossed paths with the insufferable Kylo Ren, just as all her charges had somehow manage to find her. It was her purpose in life as a witch to help and guide those in need, and of all people, it was her father trying to inflict harm. "He is not of this world father. He needs our help, will you deny him that? Why is it that you attack him?" she screamed. Vicomte La Vedette had never once questioned the judgement of his daughter, a powerful sorceress in her own right. She had always been a model child, but only now had he realised how closely he had sheltered her.

"Fine, toss him out. If he is not of our world then he is not of our concern, we deal with only our home", he commanded.

"No, you only deal with 'our home'. An innocent is an innocent, no matter where they hail from. Help me if you wish, but know this, dad, touch a hair on his head, and you will regret it; dearly", Christine seethed. The Vicomte did not heed the threat from his daughter, taking it as empty words, nothing more. She would never defy him, not her father. He stepped forward, hand ablaze with a green flame so as to finish the man protected by his misguided daughter. He advanced no further as Christine shrieked and eyes glowed a golden colour. A wave of red energy emanating fast from her body, striking her father down to his knees. He gasped, both defeated and humiliated. Christine's breath was ragged as she stumbled back, bringing her hands to her mouth upon realizing what she had done. "Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't mean –

The Vicomte raised himself to his feet, unable to bring himself to look at Christine. "You knew precisely what you meant to do Christine. I am not your master, do what you wish". His words were solemn and lacked any emotion, although inside, Garadox La Vedette felt defeated, he hand been reminded of how powerful his daughter had become with a simple outburst. Despite being Regent of their coven, he knew that his daughter had surpassed him, no longer needing his protection.

As her father left the room, Christine felt her heart swell with emotion. Her father and herself rarely bickered, let alone fought. And they had never, ever even dreamed of using their powers against one another. All the events of the evening quickly took their toll on her, and hit her fast. Christine tried to push most of her turmoil to the side, she had more pressing matters at hand. She turned to help Kylo Ren from the floor, who himself was at a loss for words. What he had witnessed was most definitely not the use of the force, and was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Once more, he had a newfound trust in the native girl. Despite only knowing him briefly, Christine had defended and protected him unconditionally, even at the expense of defying her father. Most of all, the native had proved herself to be a fearsome foe, capable of feats unknown to Kylo Ren, and he had hence decided to remain on her good side. "Thank you" he muttered, "that was very brave of you".

"Don't thank me yet", she sighed, "My father is a lot more stubborn than you think, I doubt that this will be the end of this". Christine bit her lip, her head ached tremendously, and inside she dealt with a whirlwind of emotion. Kylo Ren sensed her sadness and confusion through the force, which admittedly was not strong on the planet. "If it is any condolence, I believe that I have misjudged you, Christine, you appear to be a strong warrior". "Thanks, I guess", she mumbled. "I suppose you must rest now, especially after that. You may have my bed, for now I'm going to have a shower", she yawned, "no offense or anything, but being covered in your blood isn't exactly a dream".

Kylo Ren was startled, he had no idea that his injuries had been that severe. The girl had managed to heal them without the use of a medical chamber … what exactly was she?

Kylo Ren climbed back into Christine's bed, feeling too tired to argue. Laying back, he slid his hand into his trouser pocket, his fingers brushing against the small object that was hidden within. The words of Captain Phasma echoing within his mind; _Remember, once the energy source is located, activate the device. Others will join you to extract it and return you to the base. Do not fail._

There was little more that he thought of before he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep, and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Lie and A Lightsaber

_**Hey, sorry for taking a while to update. I find that a story in the early stages is hard to write for; I still need to get into the swing of the plot and the writing style I've chosen. I would really appreciate some criticism or opinions, the feedback would be great for writing. Well here you are – chapter three x**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 – A Lie and A Lightsaber_**

Kylo Ren awoke, this time fully aware of his situation. He felt refreshed, and filled with a newfound energy. Light streamed into the room, and he could not help himself but to yawn loudly. Kylo for a brief moment, allowed himself to relish in the warmth and comfort of Christine's bed. He had grown accustomed to military wake up calls and strict regime and schedule. It felt somewhat pleasant to indulge in such laziness. He buried his head into the soft pillow, everything about the alien world was new to him, like the pillow that had a strange, yet sweet smell to it. The entire room had a cosy 'lived-in' feel to it, something that Kylo Ren found welcoming. Suddenly a new smell filled the room, Kylo recognised it as some sort of food smell, and at once his stomach rumbled loudly. When was the last time he had ate something? He reluctantly left the comfort of the native girl's bed, making his way down the corridor. The interior of the place was rather strange, and to Kylo felt a little primitive. Very little seemed to be controlled electronically, doors operated on a system of hinges, the walls smooth and made of some form of soft rock, Kylo thought. The ground on his feet was soft also, a kind of fabric. Everything seemed incredibly strange. It was not long before Kylo heard voices interacting with each other, as he walked down a staircase, one he recognised as being Christine's. "Oh Artur it wasn't like that, I had never seen my dad so angry".

"Well can you blame him? Last time my dad caught me with a half-naked man in my room he almost beat me with his belt", a boy's voice answered.

"Very different context", Christine sneered, "And what if it had been, in that way, why would my father try to kill him?"

"Same as why any dad would want to kill his daughter's boyfriend: he's a dad".

"Whatever".

Kylo finally found the native girl, who appeared to be cooking on some kind of stove. Two people who he did not recognise, sat close to her at a table. One of the two – a boy – peered up at him. "Well look at that, Prince Charming's awake", he smirked. Kylo Ren once more felt at loss, these people looked like him, but spoke in a strange manner, which he found very difficult to understand. This boy called him a Prince, was he making reference to his lineage? Being the son of the former princess – General Organa? If so, how could he have known this information? "Leave him alone Artur", Christine snapped, "Don't mind him, please, have a seat, I am sure you should be hungry by now". Kylo Ren did as asked without complaint, the native girl had not been wrong – he was hungry. He sat opposite the boy, Artur, who with his light brown eyes seemed to examine him. "Yeesh put a shirt on Brad Pitt – you're making us flabby people feel bad about skipping gym", he grumbled, overdramatically shielding his eyes as if in horror.

"Save the acting for the stage you pansy", Christine huffed, "You sure know how to make someone feel welcome".

"Well gee I'm sorry I missed last week's issue on 'how to act around an alien' – I'll be sure to look it up after I brush up on 'Finding out my best friend is a witch who almost got me killed'", he snapped. Christine rolled her eyes, "I know you have issues but seriously, it's been a year; let it go and eat your pancakes", she said. Kylo Ren found their interactions with one another even more curious. Their language was very informal – and very sarcastic. It was clear that Artur and Christine were being playful with each other, however the third earth-human, the girl, remained quiet throughout. Christine lay a plate in front of him, along with cutlery. The plate was packed, however Kylo was unsure if it was food. Christine spotted his confusion, and actually found herself laughing "Relax, I guess it's not what you are accustomed to, but I promise its good", she smiled. Kylo Ren devoured the plate's contents, eating every single bite of what he later found out to be what the natives called "a fry-up". He was surprised of the extent of his own hunger, he was ravenous. Christine herself sipped at her coffee, having dined a few hours previously. It had surpassed eight when she herself had awoken, but Christine could not bring herself to wake Kylo, he seemed a lot more peaceful and at ease as he slept, and allowed him to wake at his own pace, being eleven. Christine had searched for him, but knew her father had left last night. She did not fret, her father would often spend weeks or months away from the manor.

She found it almost funny how quickly Kylo had wolfed down his meal, it had appeared that Artur had gotten the same impression. "Wow, he must be alien if he likes your cooking", he smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Girl, when are you taking me to the crash site?" Kylo questioned, the situation was unnerving to him. He was not accustomed to such interactions. He was not use to being around 'friends' in general. "I'm not repeating this again, my name is Christine. Chris-tine. I have a name for a reason". Kylo Ren did not appreciate her scolding him, but in some ways her stubbornness was much similar to his own. "Very well, Christine". "Better", she smirked, "and to answer your first question; whenever you feel ready. Although I was thinking that a new set of clothes would be first priority". Kylo Ren froze, somehow he had managed to forget the fact that he was half naked, his face flushed hot in embarrassment, it was hardly proper. "I agree, tell me, where is the rest of my suit?" he asked as Christine cleared the table. "Oh I threw it in the wash this morning", she said casually, "My brother Astor is a fitness freak – I think you two would be about the same build, I'll fetch something to do you for now".

Kylo Ren found Christine's generous hospitality unnerving. He had grown so accustomed to the harshness of the residents at Starkiller base - Snoke never aspired to be nothing more than a mentor to him, hardly the father figure Kylo Ren secretly wished for in his youth. On this strange planet, the native girl treated him as if he was her kin. Christine left swiftly, leaving the three alone. Artur made quick work of his own breakfast, pushing his plate to the side. "You know", he hummed, "you aren't the worst looking thing I've helped drag through that door". From across the island Zahra scoffed loudly, rolling her jade eyes. "Wow Christine's gone thirty seconds and you're already trying to get him into bed – I think that's a new record". Artur smirked; "What, can't I comment anymore? Besides he's not my type". Kylo grew increasingly uncomfortable as the two bickered playfully before Zahra once more fell silent. She was typing fast on her phone, much rather speaking to Amir than the stranger seated close to her. Kylo Ren studied her. Her hair was a much lighter shade of brown as well as being much shorter; accompanied with vibrant blue streaks. From what he could see of her arms; were inked with colourful tattoos. Her skin lightly tanned, and lips that were pale and cracked. She appeared cold, blunt and withdrawn – qualities which would prove useful to the First Order. Christine returned shortly after, arms weighed down with a light pair of jeans, both a grey t shirt and a checked flannel over shirt, as well as a pair of brown leather boots, underwear and socks. "I hope you guys are the same size", she mumbled, handing him the items. "I had one of the guest rooms prepared this morning – come with me". Christine led him up the stairs once more, to a room right next to her own. Inside the bedroom was huge, and looked very traditional, the rooms that were not occupied by the La Vedette's had been styled the same and decorated accordingly. She pointed towards another door, "bathroom in there, I assume that you use water to bath?" As she left, Christine turned to face him once more – "I hate to rush you, but we are better off going there as quickly as possible to the wreck site – so be quick". Kylo nodded, and followed her instructions.

He undressed from the little clothes he had been wearing and stepped into the shower. It was very similar to those on Starkiller base, as was the bathroom in general. Kylo observed that the planet Earth was very similar to most things from his galaxy, much to his relief. The hot water was in a sense therapeutic, washing away the grime from being confided in the small aircraft. He raked his hands through his hair, savouring the simple luxury. His thoughts focusing on the mission at hand. Retrieving his lightsaber was his first priority. The natives that he encountered appeared friendly – but he could not take the risk. If it had not been for Christine's protection, her father could have succeeded in ending his life. Kylo needed to be armed and ready. Then somehow, he had to find this mysterious energy source. At all costs his mission had to be completed. His thoughts then turned to Christine – she had seemed more than willing to help him, perhaps he could somehow manipulate her to uncover the energy source?

Kylo dressed in the clothing she had provided. To his dismay they were exceedingly bright and casual, he would have much preferred his usual attire. He dressed in them still, however avoided any mirrors. He retraced his steps, finding Christine cleaning in the kitchen. Clearing his throat to get her attention, Kylo stood solemnly next to the island counter. "Oh you're ready", she smiled, "let me finish putting these away".

"Where are the other two?" he asked.

"Oh, they had to go home, they only stayed the night to monitor, I'm afraid it's just us heading to the crash site". Christine cleared the clean plates quickly, releasing her hair from its loose bun and removing the apron. "C'mon then".

Outside, Christine and Kylo Ren walked to her car, a strange silence between the two. Christine burned with so many questions that she could almost radiate heat. She contained herself of course, thinking it rude to exhaust the poor man with her limitless curiosity. "This is your vehicle yes? I remember it vaguely" Kylo muttered. She drove with much less urgency than before, relaxing into the driver's seat. The growing silence was perfectly fine for Kylo, but annoyed Christine greatly, and caused anxiety to stir within the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry for my father's actions last night", she stated, glancing his way, "he can be a real hardass sometimes".

"That is a bit of an understatement", Kylo glared, "the man tried to kill me".

"Granted, he has a thing about aliens, and strange men", she sighed "he'll calm down eventually – I hope". Silence fell once more, Christine sighing turned to the radio. She skipped a few stations before finding one playing a David Bowie song, she smiled as she sang the words in her head. "This music is strange", Kylo said abruptly.

"Well you are stranger", she jibed, "tell me, how exactly did you come to be here, why are you here?" Kylo gulped, chewing his lower lip. Of course he had to lie, mind tricks were useless against her. Unlike many in allegiance with the darkside, Kylo Ren lacked in the naturally cool charisma and ability to deceive. "I was on a simple relay mission of this galaxy", he answered finally, "to report information of lifeforms in other systems. I flew my craft too close to your planet and was caught in its gravitational pull. Landing here was purely accidental". Kylo looked at the girl – hoping she would buy his story. Christine shrugged, "sounds like a rookie mistake if you ask me", she sneered. Kylo immediately becoming furious at the insult. Staring at him, Christine began to laugh, "I'm kidding!"

"You seem to do that a lot", he growled, changing his attention to the window next to him. Taking in his surroundings as they zoomed passed them. He had to remember the lie he told, knowing that it would most likely not be the last time he would need to recount it. His mind focused on all but two things; a lie and a lightsaber.

Christine parked where she had the night previously, hopping out from her side. Like before the journey there and back would take longer – unless Kylo would be willing to get on her back, which she doubted. She would have to settle at walking in normal human speed. The two walked briskly next to one another, this time Kylo asking questions.

"Can all humans on this planet do the same as you and your father?" he asked, pushing a branch from his path.

"You mean magic? No, well technically I am not human myself – I am a witch. We are beings who are born with the power to manipulate magic".

Kylo Ren began to wonder, that perhaps magic here was a possibly a more advanced form of the force, or that Christine was just entirely a new being on her own. She chuckled to herself without prompt, which Kylo found strange, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she laughed once more, "it's just a bit strange. Being a witch is such a closely guarded secret, and telling someone on the first go is weird".

"Why must you hide what you are?" Kylo asked.

Christine could not help to think that Kylo Ren's curiosity might possible match her own, but to her it was unburdening to speak so freely of her kind, knowing it was safe to do so. "Humans, don't really react well to things that they do not understand. My people for thousands of years were brutally hunted down, tortured and murdered for what they were. Eventually we went into hiding, integrated into society and act in secrecy", she answered. "So peculiar", Kylo muttered. After some time of talking with one another, the pair finally reached the wreckage site. In the cold light of day, they were shown the full damage the space craft had caused. Thankfully Kylo must have had held on to control for most of the entry into the Earth's atmosphere, shown by the lack of a crater. However, a significant amount of damage had been done. Many trees had been sliced in half or completely torn away, the area scorched badly with debris scattered in the opening. The space craft was damaged badly as well, half buried in the Earth.

"Come we must search the site", Kylo urged, making his way quickly to the wreckage.

"Go ahead, I need to start clean up", Christine called. She had been thankfully that no one had yet discovered the area in which Kylo Ren had crashed, as she had to remove all evidence of it being here. The discovery of alien life could easily lead to the exposure of witches. Both had to be protected. Christine breathed deeply, willing the power within her. She felt warmth forming in her hands as they glowed brightly, she focused her attention to the large pieces of debris that had broken from the craft. They shimmered a brilliant gold before fading away. The same method of removal was applied to the trees that had been broken or had fallen down entirely. As the area became clearer, she noticed a strange object not very far from where she stood. Intrigued, she walked towards it. Kylo still occupied rummaging through the air craft. The object appeared to be a metallic black cylinder. For a moment Christine thought that it resembled a cross. Her gentle finger tips moved over the object's surface. There seemed to be some kind of button. Too tempted to resist, she pressed gently.

"Christine no!"

A brilliant red light shot forth, and Christine was engulfed in pure agony.


	4. Chapter 4 - The burden of the past

**_Chapter Four – The burden of the past_**

Christine screamed and fell to her knees, dropping the lightsaber and holding her arm. It had been sliced deeply by the weapon – showing bone. Blood poured from the deep gash. Kylo Ren was at the young witch's side within seconds, his mind racing into a panic. Christine in her suspended state of pain tried to calm her mind, knowing that it can prove fatal to witches to act on pure emotion. However the agony proved too great. The weapon had not just cut through her flesh, but burned it also. Kylo cast one arm around Christine, supporting her. The wound was bad – even he could see that. However Kylo Ren was trained greatly in the force. "Give me your arm", he commanded, taking it roughly. He hovered his own hand over the wound taking deep breathes and closed his eyes as Christine wailed. _I will relax. I command myself relax. I feel the force. It shall flow through me to her. Mend bone, knit the flesh as one. Her wound shall heal. There will be no more._ Christine fell silent and Kylo opened his eyes. She trembled beneath him, her arm completely healed. Christine was stunned. The wound had been so severe … so much pain … so much blood, and yet Kylo healed it as if it were but a mere scratch. "How did you ..."

"You may be a witch as you say, but I am skilled in using the force. I used it to heal you", he replied, as it meant nothing. He released her, standing once more he stretched out his arm, calling his lightsaber to him. "What is that thing?" she stuttered, her voice shaking.

Kylo shrugged, "What we came for. This is my lightsaber, I thought I might have lost it in the crash, no matter now that it is in my possession again all is well".

Christine felt the anger swell within her as she clambered to her feet. "All is well? That thing almost lost me my arm and all is well? Did you not think to tell me what you were looking for, or at least warned me what it could do!" she shouted. Kylo Ren grunted, seeing no wrong in his actions, "You are fine now, no harm has been done", he snapped. Against her better judgement, Christine backed down, knowing to yield when the fight was lost. Kylo had a shroud of ignorance around him, and she doubted that he would see the error in his ways. She scoffed, cursing under her breath. Christine practically marched forward, determined to finish what she had started. Once more she commanded the power within her, still furious that it had failed her before. She raised both arms in front of her, now commanding nature to yield to her. Feeding the earth her power, she had trees grow fast to replace those that were lost, and new grass envelop that what was charred black. Her focus turned to the space craft itself. Christine knew that it will still be needed of Kylo, so opted to simply hide it. She commanded vines rise up. Twisting, turning and growing until the full craft was camouflaged completely. Christine sighed, admiring her work. Widow's Creek looked as good as new, and was one less worry on her mind. Her anger had faded towards her strange alien friend, who unbeknownst to her, had stood back and admired her as she went about fixing the Creek. Kylo Ren knew that his own powers were a force to be reckon with, but Christine could do things that he had never seen before. He would not admit it openly, but he did respect her.

Christine cleared her throat; "I think we have no business left in this place. Let's go".

The walk back to the car was silent, as was the journey home. Christine could not help but every so often to glance at her arm. It had been healed with not so much as a faint scar. It was as if she had never been injured. She was both impressed and fearful. Today she now knew that Kylo Ren himself was what he called 'A force sensitive', and wielding a very dangerous weapon called a lightsaber. Christine had quickly began to believe that her good sir may not be as helpless she first thought. Kylo Ren himself was lost in thought. It had troubled him deeply how quickly he had responded to Christine's incident. The moment he had seen her with the lightsaber in her hands he sensed a great danger coming. When she had cut herself with it, a great sense of urgency struck him in his heart. It should not have worried him as much as it had to see her hurt in such a way, something that he needed to get under control. Kylo Ren had to remind himself that Christine the little native girl was expendable to him, she had equal worth to that of a singular Stormtrooper.

As they pulled up to the Manor, Christine finally spoke; "Thank you for what you did earlier. I'm sorry that I reacted so harshly".

Kylo Ren was stunned to say the least, this girl could so easily forgive, and was annoyingly nice. Kylo grunted, shrugging his shoulders, "Simple force healing. There is no need to thank me".

Inside, Christine removed her coat, casting it aside and kicking off her shoes. Kylo following example, removed his shoes, however stowed them neatly on the mahogany shoe rack. "So, we have a lot of hours of sunlight left, how about we start brainstorming about how to get you home?" she suggested. Spinning to face him. Kylo knew that it was not an option to even consider returning yet, so instead attempted to steer Christine away from the matter.

"Home sounds good about now, although I must admit your planet, intrigues me. I would like to learn more about Earth".

Christine laughed. Kylo could not help but observe how prone she was to that – and that her laughing was irritatingly light and almost infectious, much to his chagrin. "Well you're in luck because I know the perfect thing that'll help sum up Earth". She took his hand beckoning him to follow as she lead him to one of the more personal living rooms (there being many in the manor). This one in particular being a tad more modern. She flopped onto a couch, gesturing him to do the same. Kylo took the space next to her. They sat directly in front of a large black screen.

"Kylo Ren, it's time I introduce you to the joys of television".

* * *

Christine found herself in the same position as before, buried under a mountain of books in the La Vedette library. Only this time, she had a newfound determination as she scanned over the content of the books. She had left Kylo in the comfort of the manor, watching as much TV to his hearts' content. She had yet to receive any word from father. And so Christine assumed that it was going to be a while until she saw him again. With both brothers in University, Christine had grown accustomed to being on her own. She had been in the library for quite some time before she decided to call it an evening. She had left Kylo and herself after preparing him some lunch – that had been several hours ago, and now she was rather hungry. Closing a book, she got up from her chair, not being particularly bothered, Christine *sped to the manor, reaching the front door.

Just as she was about to enter, her ears began to ring fiercely, as she saw nothing but white.

" _What do you mean he is gone?"_

 _Christine found herself once more absorbed into a premonition. This time she found herself in some kind of board room. It was an interaction held between the two people from before; Leia and Luke._

" _You are the one who requested I keep tabs on the boy, and I am telling you he is gone. I have searched through the force, I cannot find a trace of his force signature"._

" _So what are you telling me; that my son is dead?" Leia seethed. She appeared furiously, whilst Luke appeared completely calm._

" _No, I do not think your son is dead. If he were, I would have been able to sense his spirit within the force. I mean that he must have traveled to another galaxy, or dimension. I assumed that this is something that you would have wanted to know of"_

" _What the hell do you mean, another galaxy? This is my son we are talking about"._

" _Your son who murdered Han", Luke glared. Leia stopped, fists clenched and a menacing snarl etched upon her lips. Luke sighed heavily, furrowing his brow. "Don't act like none of us have noticed. Ever since …. His passing, you have become obsessed with bring Ben back to the light. But I do not think that he is Ben anymore. I understand how you are feeling Leia, at the end of the day you have always been a solider, but I think that you have lost your great love, and you are scared to death of losing the man who is no longer your son"._

" _I won't give up on Ben"._

Christine felt her body jolt as she was pulled from the premonition. She sucked in breath as she struggled to steady herself. Premonitions were never easy on her, and took a great toll on her body. She groaned, allowing herself to lean against the door. "Ben", she murmured. She clung to the name, forcing herself to remember it. She clasped the walls, depending on them for balance and support. Christine stumbled inside, still clinging to the walls. She followed the sound of voices, into the fourth living room. Memories flooded back, of the crash, of Kylo. He glanced over his shoulder, "Christine are you alright? You look ill".

Christine blinked rapidly, still lost between her vision and reality. "Ben?"

Kylo Ren froze. She looked exhausted and drained, a muffled voice that wavered greatly, but he still heard the name clear as day. He knew that he had to react, he attempted to fake a laugh, scratching the nape of his neck. "Have you forgotten my name already? I am Kylo – not Ben". Speaking helped none; he sounded robotic, and you could feel the discomfort and panic radiate from his body. Christine stumbled forward, rubbing her aching forehead; "Not you … her son … Leia's son … Ben", she groaned, almost throwing herself onto the couch. Kylo Ren was lost in a whirlwind. Had he been discovered? How could she know such things? He became extremely cautious as he took three steps closer. "Christine how do you know those names –

"You were watching the Kardashians?" she interrupted, sitting upright. Christine did not lie; the insufferable reality show was in full swing on the screen, only becoming aware as the aftermath of the premonition faded away. Kylo would have normal relished in the change of topic, but he feared greatly that Christine had somehow discovered his true identity, he had to press forward. "What were you talking about?" he demanded.

Christine clutched a throw pillow, burying her face into its soft surface. "Ignore me, I was babbling", she muttered, "It's just a thing that I have sometimes".

"And what would be?" Kylo mentally urged her to speak more. So far she had not made the connection of him and Ben being one in the same. He was determined to throw her off of his scent.

"It is a part of the powers I have, I have visions of future events, the past and present. Annoyingly, having them makes me feel ill".

Visions were not unknown to Kylo Ren, force users were prone to receiving them, many going as far to mediate to retrieve them. However, the fact that Christine could also have visions was not a comforting one. It gave her a clear advantage, and considering that she was able to receive visions of his galaxy, meant a new opening to which Christine could discover his true intentions on Earth. "Do you receive these visions often?" he questioned further.

Christine was not as naïve as Kylo had hoped, she saw his worry and fear and sensed the great unease within him. "Why do you want to know so badly?" she pried, feeling her strength return to her.

Kylo halted himself, pausing briefly. "They seem to cause you a lot of pain, I was merely asking", he replied harshly. Kylo's infamous temper stirred within him as he battled for control, with his lightsaber now in hand, he found it much more difficult to do so. He loathed it when situations were not in his favour, and when others questioned him. Christine had proved incredibly useful to him, however this did not soothe the distain that Kylo felt for the native witch.

"Okay", she said plainly, picking lint from the pillow, "anyway I came back to see if you were hungry yet, I was thinking of ordering in". Christine knew had grown slightly suspicious of her guest's behaviour, but knew better than to act on a whim.

"Order in?" he questioned, looking puzzled.

His child-like ignorance of Earth reminded Christine of why she was a tad fond of him, and couldn't help but chuckle; "Never mind, I'll order for you". She settled on pizza, and was off of her phone within moments, taking the space next to him on the large leather couch. "Shouldn't be too long, the guy said a half an hour".

"Must it take so long, I'm ravished" Kylo complained.

"Good things come to those who wait", she remarked, flicking absentmindedly through channels.

"And better things comes to those who pursue them", he taunted in return. His mother, many a time in his childhood would use the old saying on him, it hadn't been long before his father had taught him a response. Christine rolled her eyes, her mind still thinking of the vision. She knew that these people needed her, and she began to wonder that Kylo may have been placed onto her path for that exact reason. "Tell me about your home", she said.

Kylo had been expecting the question, but still did not have an answer. What could he possibly tell her? He was the leader of the knights of Ren that lived on the military base of the First Order. Or should he draw on his experiences from his Uncle's short-lived Jedi academy. Kylo was most certainly not up for discussing his brief years spent in the company of his parents. Those memories; he would much rather forget. "I … never knew my parents, or my home world", he said at last, a lie of course, however he hoped it would be enough to satisfy the native girl. "They abandoned me when I was very young". Christine's face dropped, a newfound sense of sorrow and pity for Kylo blossomed within her. "Do you know why they did – if that's too personal to ask", she stammered.

Kylo looked up to see that the girl's eyes had glazed over, a look of sadness expressed on her face, and decided to continue on. "My galaxy was ruled by my grandfather – a great man who sought to unite all the worlds. My parents, they were part of a rebellion who wished to destroy everything that he had created. My Uncle killed him, and a few years after my birth, they sent me to him to be trained as a mindless soldier, casting me off as if I were nothing. I eventually escaped from him, I never saw them again". To Kylo's warped view, this was mostly the truth, and this delusion led Christine to believe it to be pure honesty. She inched herself closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If it's any consolation", she confided, "I think I know how you feel". Kylo searched her face, finding her simple gesture strange. Christine sighed deeply before continuing; "My mother, was a dark witch. One of many who believe that witches hold supremacy over humans. She deceived my father so that he would give her a daughter, me. When I was only fifteen, she used magic to poison my mind; made me evil like her, Christine's voice began to waver as she thought of her mother. The past burdened her terribly, and haunted her mind. "I did such horribly things", she choked, "I almost destroyed everything … until my father saved me, he helped bring me back to the light". Tears brimmed her eyes as she was forced to think back on her dark times, but commanded them gone. Kylo himself was stunned by her confession, knowing genuinely that hers was actually truth, her face told it all. She fell into silence before producing a forced but quiet laugh, "I don't know why I am telling you all of this, I hardly know you".

"I believe you were trying to relate", he responded, "Perhaps you needed to vent, the burden of the past can weigh heavily on a person".

"Perhaps", she trailed off, "Let's put a movie on, I made the vibe depressing". Christine flicked a few times more before a wryly smile spread across her pale lips.

"Perfect".


	5. Chapter 5 - The Attack

**Authors note – I hope you are enjoying the story so far – please tell me what you think of it (Whether it is positive or negative). I hope it doesn't seem like an overload incorporating magic into the story, I promise it is done with purpose. Well here is chapter 5 (I hope that I will able to make the updates faster) x**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – The Attack**_

 _I'm just a sweet transvestite_

 _From transsexual, Transylvania_

Christine laughed loudly at Kylo Ren's expression. What better way to express earth culture than by giving him a taste of one of its many subcultures. The Rocky Horror Picture Show was an all-time favourite of Christine's, and to her it was hilarious to watch Kylo's slack-jawed reaction to the antics of Tim Curry as the 'glamourous' Dr Frank N Furter. She giggled uncontrollable at Kylo's look of disgust, "This is what you people call entertainment?" he complained, resisting the urge to shield his eyes. Kylo Ren was a respected Knight, and the First Order were, above most things; undoubtedly conservative. He took another bite of what he found out to be called 'pizza'. To him it was a very strange dish, but was to his surprise rather tasty. Christine had procured one separate to his, called the very odd 'margarita' after revealing that she was what earthlings called a vegetarian; a human who chooses not to eat meat. With every moment that past Kylo Ren learned something entirely knew about the planet, it bewildered Christine how someone who looked like any other human could be so different. She nibbled at her own food, contemplating this. She would love for Kylo Ren to learn all that there was about Earth, and perhaps, in return, he would tell her about the stars. Despite all her power, all the knowledge that she possessed, Christine like so many mortal humans, would gaze up at the stars each night, having to be content to only gaze and to dream of touching them. To her; Kylo Ren was a man of the stars, and represented all the secrets and possibilities of the galaxies of the Universe. Perhaps that is why she had begun to grow fond of his company, even if it was not the best at times. He symbolized the life that she could dare to dream of having.

Kylo was so transfixed on the ludicrous film, that he did not notice the witch staring at him. His thoughts constantly directed to his mission. He felt as though the task at hand would prove as difficult as trying to find a needle in a haystack. He knew, deep down, that he felt hopelessly lost, with no idea where on Earth to begin his search. So many negative thoughts gnawed at the back of his mind, what would happen to him if he should fail? The image of what Snoke could do to him petrified Kylo. Snoke may have spared him once, he doubted that he would be extended the same generosity twice.

"Christine", he finally spoke, "As much as I would love to continue watching this delightful display of a grown man pouncing around in women's lingerie, well actually I don't. Can't we do something else?"

"C'mon man this is a classic!" she protested, mouth stuffed with double doe crust. "Fine", she swallowed, "what do you want to do then, your highness".

"Funny", he sniffed, "perhaps a walk? I am not accustomed to sitting idle this long".

Christine groaned, "uch, you're an active alien". She sighed deeply switching off the TV, "Come on then – I guess we've got to burn this pizza off some way or another".

Christine decided that a walk around the grounds of the Manor was the safest option, considering the borders were protected by magic. Despite knowing this, Christine was uneasy about going into the grounds at night. Since she was a little girl she had been afraid of the large labyrinth that was the centre piece of the grounds. It was huge, and for a mortal human would take hours to solve, in the centre of the labyrinth however was a stone garden of a man-made pond and stone gazebo off to the side with beautiful white roses. In the middle of this small garden was a large altar chiseled from stone, which almost resembled a Victorian consort tomb. Throughout the labyrinth wildflowers grew in some places. Christine as a child would gather and make flower crowns from them.

She threw on a pair of boots, not bothering to tie up her hair. Christine met Kylo in the hall. He stood as rigid as a statue, military training clearly evident from his almost perfect posture and emotionless face.

In the garden, Christine whispered a silent prayer that Kylo would ignore the vast labyrinth, however she was never so lucky as to have her prayers answered. "You people have a maze?" he questioned.

"Uh yeah – but we shouldn't really go in there and it's dark and we could easily get lost and – "

"Don't tell me that you're scared?" he mused. A powerful being such as Christine, afraid of a little maze? The very notion was laughable to Kylo.

"Don't judge me", Christine snapped, "I'm sure even the great Kylo Ren has an irrational fear".

"Hardly. Come on then".

Much to her annoyance; the two entered the labyrinth. It was much darker in the inside, and Christine felt the anxiety begin to swell within her chest. Even with her eyes of a hawk, she found it difficult to see whatever was in front of her. "Okay happy? You've seen the labyrinth, can we please just go now?" There was no reply, she reached her arm out next to her, but found it only touching air. "Kylo?" Again, no reply. Her stomach dropped. Christine now knew she was utterly alone. "Kylo where are you!" she called. Instinct kicked in and the frightened witch broke into a running sprint. She ran through the labyrinth, turning corners, running through and meeting dead ends. "Kylo. Kylo where are you?" she called once more, heart beating against her chest, "Kylo please answer me". Christine knew that she was hopelessly lost and so halted herself, knowing panic would only hinder her further. She closed her eyes, drawing on all that she knew to help banish her fears. Serenity washed over her, she used the fleeting moments of peace to navigate through; reaching the labyrinth's centre. She stepped cautiously, her heartbeat speeding up once more. "Kylo?" she breathed before a rough hand clamped around her mouth. Christine tried to scream as she was spun forcibly to face her attacker.

"You should have seen your face!" Kylo erupted into laughter, releasing her. Christine's ears went hot as she slapped at his shoulders. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed, "You jerk face!"

Kylo bore a Cheshire grin. It had took him but ten minutes to find the labyrinth's centre, and he could not help but to take the opportunity to toy with her. "It isn't my fault that you are a little scaredy cat"

"Am not!" she huffed, her face flushing a bright shade of crimson, hitting him in the chest, "you're just a bully". Kylo stepped back, taking in the full entirety of the labyrinth's centre. Small bright orbs hovered over their heads. A spell of course, put in place by the Vicomte many years ago. The white roses were forever in bloom and the orbs always emanated light once night fell. Unknown to Kylo Ren, this place had not always been a place of fear for Christine, and once acted as a sanctuary. But that was long ago, in the present; the centre gave her a great feeling of dread.

"Can we go now?" she pleaded, tugging restlessly at her hair, lightly chewing the inside of her lip. Kylo turned to face her, confused. "I cannot understand why you would hate this place so much … it does not lack in ambiance".

"It's not the ambiance that I am worried about", she muttered. Sighing, she stepped away from him, making her direction to the stone gazebo, nestling herself inside. Christine waved her hand slightly, and a beautiful blue nightingale was created from nothing, singing longingly to match the young witch's mood. It gazed at her with its beautiful eyes before taking wing, flying high into the sky. Kylo sensed the change in her and acting out of instinct quietly followed, taking the seat next to her. "My father built the labyrinth for me, shortly after I was born. The spell laced within the labyrinth only allows the most benign magic to work inside – any defensive powers do not work here. My brothers and I would play here constantly, until …" she trailed off, memories shrouding her as Christine reminisced what had been a happy childhood.

"Until?" Kylo urged her continue, his curiosity peaked.

Christine sucked in a breath, shaking her head. "This is where it happened, when I went dark", she replied as unwanted memories now invaded her mind. "My mother used this place to get to me, and now, when I come here all I can think of is her … and the, the horrible things I did". She choked a little, Kylo saw clearly that the past haunted her, however it simply escaped him why it would affect her so deeply. "The past is irrelevant, what happens now is all that matters", he said abruptly. Personally, Kylo Ren did not reflect on his own past life with his mother and father. It had been so long since he had dreamed of Naboo, or his Uncle's Jedi Academy. Christine sniffed, and composed herself. "You're right Kylo … and thank you".

"There is no thanks required, I was only stating the obvious". Kylo preferred not to speak of it, as he knew that it was only a matter of time before his actual thoughts slipped out. His situation had become clear to him; Christine was a being of light, whilst he was aligned with the dark side. If she were to ever discover his true nature they would surely be enemies.

Christine sighed, her usual demeanour returning, however it did not last long, as a shiver ran down the length of her spine, her senses peaking alerting her of nearby danger.

A low growl, a muffled snarl and the movement of soft padded paws. Christine's heart leaped as she recognized the sounds. She scrambled to her feet, sniffing the air thrice before she caught the scent. Eyes began to shimmer gold. "We need to leave", she growled, "Now". Christine grabbed Kylo's hand pulling him to his feet, "I mean it we have to go".

"Why?" he snapped, angered that he had been taken off guard. Christine gulped, "We are not alone".

The two broke into a sprint, running beside one another at the same pace. With each step she took Christine felt the waves of her father's spell hit against her chest, forcing her to run at human speed. What could have been perceived as Christine sprinting with no effort was in fact her constantly fighting back against the old spell. The pair dodged corners ran and avoided each twist and turn. They were being pursued through the labyrinth, and both felt the presence of the creatures not far behind them. _ **Whatever happens don't stop.**_ Christine spoke within Kylo's mind as they pressed forward.

Suddenly, a large wave of the spell slammed against Christine's body. She gave way with a loud yelp as she was knocked violently into a wall and fell to the ground. Within seconds a creature was on top of her. The foul thing was covered in a light brown fur caked with earth and grease. Its deformed features were almost unholy, drool and foam dripping from its wretched mouth, which in turn was filled to the brim with sharp yellow stained teeth. With the beast on top of her Christine was left at an extreme disadvantage, her powers completely useless, she was as powerless as a mortal. The creature swiped at her with a huge clawed paw, missing her chest by a centimetre. She snarled kicking the beast in its groin, determined to free herself. It howled loudly, swiping again with a hit that was more true to the mark. Christine's stomach was sliced deeply as she screamed. Kylo by this stage had stopped and was over viewing the situation. If he fled, he would almost certainly escape with his life, however, Christine's usefulness was too importance to lose, therefore, he would fight. He brought forward his lightsaber, ignited it to life. Christine struggled against the creature on top of her, however the other two were soon approaching him. Kylo brought his lightsaber before him, charging forward, determined to have the upper advantage. The larger of the two attempted to lunge at him, but was no match for Kylo's skill with the weapon. He whirled it within hand and _whomp,_ slashed the creature in two halves. Thick black blood covered his clothes, but it did not deter him. He advanced against the second, plunging the lightsaber deep within its chest. The creature howled maniacally before becoming limp, collapsing to the ground. Kylo Ren finally could direct his attention to Christine, who was locked in a death grip with the creature. She had managed to hold it off without her powers or her unnatural strength. He doubted however, that she could last much longer. He sprinted forward, lightsaber in hand. The creature so focused on Christine was only aware of his presence when it was too late, _whomp._ Christine almost screamed as the creature went rigid, and head fell from its shoulders, rolling on the labyrinth floor. The large beast's corpse fell forward, its weight almost crushing her. Kylo acting quickly grabbing the best's arm and tossing the body to the side. Christine almost smiled before having to clutch her stomach, silver liquid coated her shirt and the floor beneath her … her blood. She had lost an incredibly amount, and Kylo quickly began to panic. He dropped to his knees, trying to examine the wound, the beast had cut her deep. Just as before he hovered his hand over the wound to heal it, but Christine brushed it away. " No", she gasped, "Won't work, in here. Have, have to get the house". "What can I do?" Kylo pleaded, a small part of him actually fearful for her life.

"Just, help me up", she breathed. Like in the woods before he cast an arm around her, helping to bring her to her feet. Christine cried out, the pain coursing through her. Kylo hardly a fool, knew that she would bleed out before they would reach the labyrinth's entrance. He acted quickly, scooping Christine into his arms so that he was carrying her bridal-style. "What are you doing?" she screamed, his actions throwing her into a great deal of pain. "Trying to save your life", he snapped before once more breaking into a sprint. As he ran, Christine felt herself become weaker, and struggled to keep her eyes opened. She couldn't fall asleep, if she did, there was little chance of her waking up. But as they met dead end after end and a new twist on each turn, her eyelids had become too heavy and her muscles felt as weak as though they were that of a new born. Despite her fighting, her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and she felt the waking world slip away.

* * *

" _Close your eyes Rey. Tell me what you see"._

 _Christine woke to find herself laying in a field, two suns shining brightly in the sky. Fearful, she immediately sat up, and saw two familiar faces. Rey and Luke. The girl, Rey, sat cross-legged, eyes closed and breathing lightly. Luke stood full height, pacing around her. "Reach into the force Padawan. Tell me what it shows you". Rey's face scrunched a little before becoming still once more. Christine stood up, finding herself wearing a long blue dress, her wound missing. She walked forward almost in a daze._

" _I see a girl master", Rey answered finally._

" _Describe her to me", Luke replied._

 _Christine watched her, each small movement in Rey's face reflecting both her concentration and frustration. "She is young. Her hair is brown. Her face is white … but … but something is wrong", she muttered, furrowing her brow._

" _What is wrong?"_

" _Her eyes are closed, she looks very ill, in pain, I think she is dying"._

" _What else is happening Padawan?"_

" _There is a man beside her, I think, I think he is trying to revive her"._

" _Do you recognise him?"_

" _No. He wears strange clothing and I cannot see his face"._

 _Rey's face contorted once more, before her eyes finally opened. She looked up, and jumped slightly. "You", she said, "You're the girl"._

 _Christine was taken aback, realising that it was her who Rey was addressing. "You can see me?" she stuttered._

" _Clear as day", she replied, "Who are you?"_

" _I am Christine"._

" _Rey"._

 _Luke appeared startled, however did not interrupt Rey, however he could not see who she was speaking to._

" _What are you doing here?" Rey questioned, eyes fixed on Christine._

" _I, I don't really know", Christine answered honestly. "I thought this was just another premonition"._

" _Premonition?"_

" _I've seen you before" Christine stated._

" _Are you a Jedi?" Rey asked, intrigued by the girl before her._

" _I don't know what that is"._

 _Suddenly, Christine was taken aback, feeling pain in her stomach. She looked down, seeing her blood seep through the material of her dress. She collapsed to her knees, the people, the field, the sky … all faded from view._

 _Christine. Christine. Christine._

* * *

Christine woke gasping for breath. Kylo Ren loomed over her, releasing her shoulders. She was laying on the couch of the living room, with no idea how she had come to be there.

"I thought you were dead", Kylo exclaimed, "Do not do that again".

"What happened?" she moaned. However her question was answered for her as the memory came back. "Bloody werewolves", she sighed.

"What?"

"We were attacked … by werewolves", she stated, as if to get the facts clear to herself. She then looked at Kylo. "You killed them. You saved my life".

"Call us even then", he replied casually. Christine was amazed by his calmness in the situation. She looked down to assess the damage of the wound, which was absent, as well as her shirt. She immediately turned a bright scarlet, grabbing a throw pillow to cover herself. "Kylo!" she screamed.

"What now?"

"Was taking off my top really necessary?" she hissed.

"Not really no", he answered, only to annoy her of course. He found it strangely amusing when she became angered.

"You're insufferable sometimes - you know that?" she growled, desperate to save her dignity.

"I have been informed".

Christine rolled her eyes. "Within two days of knowing you I have almost lost my arm and almost died, why do I feel like you are going to cause a great deal of chaos for me Kylo Ren?"

Kylo cocked an eyebrow, "I could say the same to the witch in the room", he retorted.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I have had too much excitement in one day, the guest room is yours as long as you're here, go up whenever you want", she yawned, still clutching the pillow in front of her as she left, "Goodnight Kylo", she called.

Kylo sighed, relaxing into the chair. Christine was correct, it had been an eventful day. As always, his mind wandered to the task at hand. His search for the power source had to begin tomorrow. This planet had proved to have its dangers, the sooner he could return home the better. Christine had the right idea, he was exhausted. Healing such a serious wound had taken its toll on him, a night of good rest was precisely what he needed, and this time around he now had his own accommodation, although a part of him would miss Christine's bed.

* * *

Christine lay down, resting her head on the soft pillow. She had not forgotten the vision she had, this time, she had actually spoken to Rey. In fact, it would appear that Rey had been having visions of Christine. She had been right, there was a link between the two, and Christine just had to figure out the exact nature of it. Her mind also wandered to a thought that was unnerving her. Three werewolves had managed to penetrate the protective magic that encircled the grounds of the manor. That could not happen. Period. Which meant, someone of great power had let the creatures in. For a brief moment, Christine was afraid, and secretly wished that her father or brothers were home. Although, for some strange reason that she could not explain, Christine felt oddly safe and comforted knowing that Kylo was only across the hall from her. Despite his attitude towards her, Christine now knew for certain that he was no threat to her, and perhaps, maybe, a friend.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mother

_**Chapter Six – Mother**_

Sunlight streamed into her room, and so when she awoke, it was with a light smile adorning her pale lips. Christine's hazel eyes fluttered opened as she stretched her limbs and yawned. For once she had a pleasant and relatively normal dream, no visions whatsoever. With great reluctance of leaving her warm bed; she made her way into her on suite. Christine discarded her sleep wear, shivering as her exposed body was met with a cold chill. Quickly, she stepped into the shower. The hot water soaked her delicate skin and caused a feeling of warmth to flow through her body, all pain from the previous evening melted away. Leaving the relaxation of the shower, she felt clean and reenergised and could not have been in a better mood. But in the La Vedette household such moments are fleeting. Just as she was wrapping a fresh white towel around her body, Christine heard a loud crash from the ground level of the manor. She groaned and without a second thought she*sped to the kitchen. _**(A/N *Sped is my term for Christine's power of super speed).**_ The entire place had become too quiet for her liking and she silently cursed herself for not checking on Kylo first, as she had a bit of an inkling that he was the cause of the noise. Her bare feet left little wet footprints behind her as she investigated further.

Another thud, this time it had emanated from the second dining room.

"Give that back you wretched creature!"

Christine groaned loudly, her suspicions confirmed. She sped once more, her laziness reflected in the excessive use of her powers. "What the hell is going on in here?" she snapped, standing by the doorframe. However she was met with the most comical sight. Kylo Ren, dressed in nothing but a pair of light denim jeans chasing her cat, who appeared to have his lightsaber hilt firmly in her mouth. Any annoyance or anger that had taken root in Christine quickly faded. The cat, seeing her mistress, frantically ran and leaped into her arms, still with the lightsaber secured in her grip. Kylo halted in his tracks, his notorious anger scratching the surface. "I'll kill the damn thing", he snarled, fists clenched and knuckles gone white.

"You most certainly will not", Christine replied sternly, "Isn't that right Adorlee? Were you trying to get away from the big bad man?" Christine baby-talked the small feline, stroking it's white and black fur lovingly.

Kylo Ren was far from amused, angrily crossing his arms over his chest. His black hair still in tumbles from sleep, and had only time to dress quickly upon realizing his lightsaber was missing from the nightstand that had been next to his bed, however which now lay in scattered pieces across his temporary living quarters. He held out his hand sharply, "Lightsaber. Now", he ordered, brow furrowing.

Christine tutted, "Ask nicely", she replied, whirling Adorlee in her arms.

A low growl emanated from deep within his throat as Kylo gritted his teeth. On base, when he requested something, it was given. The silent stand-off with Christine proved futile as she would not back down. Kylo feeling defeated narrowed his dark eyes, " _ **please**_ , give me my lightsaber". The word tasted foul in his mouth, and it infuriated him to see the native girl smirk in victory before tossing him his sword. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes", he sneered, holding his weapon protectively to his side.

Christine gasped as the feline suddenly jumped from her arms, almost taking her towel with her "Adorlee!" she squealed, grasping at the towel and hugging it into her body as she blushed furiously. Kylo's own anger faded as he smiled slyly, an eyebrow raised. Christine tucked a lock of damp hair behind her ear, ignoring the 'almost slip'. "She's just a little cat, there was no need to get worked up". She felt a shiver run up her spine, it hitting her once more that she was still soaking wet and her body had almost been exposed. She shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, "If you will excuse me, I need to finish getting dressed", she said, and swiftly turned to retreat back to her room," and I suggest you do the same", she mused.

Kylo remained in the kitchen a few minutes more, for the one hundredth time since he woke Kylo contemplated his situation. He needed to find a way to manipulate the native girl and fast. The longer it took him to find this elusive power source, the thinner the Supreme Leader's patience would wear. He would not keep his master waiting a second longer than necessary. He needed to sharpen himself, Christine was disposable. In fact, it would be wise to dispose of her once her usefulness ran dry, why bother leaving a loose end? He considered his training, making the decision that once the power was found he would kill the native girl to cover his presence on the planet. Kylo knew that he had a new objective: he could not get attached, which, he admitted secretly to himself, might prove more difficult than he realised.

Christine finished drying her hair, slipping into more laid back clothing; a pair of black jeans and a white blouse, as well as fastening her crystal securely around her neck. She allowed her hair to fall freely, sighing she left to find Kylo.

He was not hard to find, once more in the kitchen, however this time fully clothed in another of her brother's outfits. _As if he'd need them,_ she thought, _I'm sure he has mountains of clothes in Paris._ She smiled, taking the seat next to him. However Kylo appeared a lot colder towards her, and sat rigid as if he were made of stone. "So, anything in particular that you would like to do today?" she questioned. Kylo shrugged his shoulders, his silence answering for him. Christine suddenly felt very awkward, and almost embarrassed. She twirled at the little piece of crystal, seeking reassurance.

"Because I was thinking", she began, "perhaps we should go back to the wreckage, see if we can fix your ship – so you can go home".

Kylo jumped, and almost panicked. He could not go home yet, his mission was far from complete. "Uh, actually I, uh, was hoping to see more of your planet today", he answered, hoping to deter Christine away from the subject of him leaving. Besides, he doubted that the power source that he sought was here – it must have resided in a different location.

Relief swarmed Christine as she smiled, "Well sure, there is a lot that you can see". Christine rose to her feet, fetching her purse from the far side of the counter, as well as her keys. "We can take a drive into town – it'll be fun".

Kylo Ren nodded, bring himself to his feet, his lightsaber safely tucked away out of sight in his Jacket. He followed Christine outside, the planet's only sun shone brightly in the sky, and a warm breeze was carried by the wind. In the car, Christine backed out of the driveway, and the two set off.

Christine always had a habit of driving fast, she liked watching as the scenery zoomed behind her, and the subtle thrill of human-like danger. She always drove with the windows rolled down, and would often find herself racing other teenagers. But with Kylo, she drove within the right speed limits, she checked her rear-view mirrors and used her turn lights. Usually she found it tedious, but for some reason that she could not explain, she felt right in doing it.

Christine knew the drive would seem far longer than it was if they didn't start talking soon. She tapped her fingertips on the wheel, trying to think of something 'non boring' to talk about. She gave up, and turned to him. "Want the radio on?" she questioned absentmindedly.

Kylo gave her a puzzled look, and the witch could not help to roll her eyes. "It basically plays different music stations", she answered before he could ask his question.

"Alright", he muttered.

Christine browsed a few stations, she rarely listened to recent music, a trait she had been given by her father. She finally decided on The Smiths _How Soon is Now?_ A very cliché song choice (especially for a witch) but she had to admit it was good. The two listened to the music playing, occasionally making small talk before they finally reached their destination.

Christine, baring a wide grin announced, "We're here!"

* * *

Christine practically dragged Kylo into the mall, "Come on scaredy cat", she laughed, "It's just a mall".

Inside was booming with people, considering it was a Saturday morning. Christine found Kylo's facial expressions hilarious, it was evident that he wasn't a 'people person'. It was comforting to her to see him behave so awkwardly, it made Kylo appear a lot less intimidating to Christine. She nudged his shoulder reassuringly, "Hey, there are loads of great stores here. If you're staying a while you're going to need to blend in". Christine dragged Kylo upstairs to American apparel, determined to have some degree of fun. Armed with her father's credit cards, she began shopping.

Kylo turned his nose up at the majority of the clothes that Christine picked out, but finally settled upon some shirts and jeans that barely scraped his approval. "For someone who dresses in all black you sure are damn picky", she mumbled as the two made their way to the changing rooms. Every few moments Christine found herself glancing behind her shoulder. She could not explain it, but she had the recurring feeling of being watched. She blamed it on her paranoia, but with each shiver that trailed the length of her spine, she became a little uneasy.

Christine tried her best to put it to the side, at least for a few hours. The attendant, a woman in her late fifties with light grey hair scraped back into a tight bun; gave the pair an odd look as Kylo and Christine brushed past her, but remained silent. All of the stalls in the room were vacant, leaving Kylo to choose the middle one, as he pulled back the red curtain Christine thrust the mountain of clothing into his arms, "have fun", she smirked, pushing him inside and closing the curtain shut. Kylo Ren was unfamiliar with purchasing clothes in his own galaxy, and the process on Earth confused him. Still, Kylo knew that he had to blend in, wearing the proper attire was necessity. And so, he obediently stripped from the clothing borrowed from Christine's absent brother and began changing.

Outfit after outfit Christine called him out, helping decide which to keep and which to 'burn it before it breeds' (as she put it). The process was tedious to Kylo, and he found himself moaning and groaning at every comment she made. "You're worse than a mother", he complained, discarding a red button-up. Christine giggled, tucking her feet beneath her on the small couch. "I know. That's what makes it so fun".

Finally Kylo came to a simple grey shirt. He pulled it over his head and reached to put his arms through, finding the material very constricting. He ignored this however and fought his way inside the shirt. Once fully clothed, Kylo realised his mistake. The shirt was much, much too small for him, and clung to his body. He gulped, and made an attempted to remove the shirt. To no avail. He made another three attempts, but it would not budge without making a slight 'rip noise'. "Come on Kylo what's taking so long?" Christine whined and suddenly Kylo Ren felt very panicked.

"Uh Christine", he said, voice lowered, "Could you help me with something quickly?"

"Huh?" was her reply and Kylo felt his anger rise, "now please" he hissed. Kylo heard Christine groan and curse under her breath before slipping into the cramped changing room stall. "What could you possibly need my help with?" she snapped (however it was all said in whisper). It took her less than a second to recognize his predicament, and she could not help but face-palm for effect. "You're an idiot", she said, still whispering. The two were not oblivious, if the attendant caught the two together in there it would not have looked good. "Just shut up and help me", he snarled, "It was you who picked the stupid thing out".

"Couldn't you judge by yourself that it was too bloody small!" she seethed, "come on just get this off. Lift your arms up".

"What?" he retorted (whispering the same as she).

"I said lift up your stupid-ass arms", she hissed once more, "Before the old lady out there hears us". Kylo complied and raised his arms hastily. Christine clutched the thin material of the shirt, trying to push it up his chest, which proved a lot more difficult than she expected. "Damn, damn, damn", she snapped as it snagged.

"You aren't pulling hard enough", Kylo

"Oh really, coming from the person who couldn't get the stupid thing off on their own".

The two bickered in the tiny space as Christine pulled and pulled, being careful to keep her strength within human range. Finally in the heat of their fighting, the shirt gave way, and shot up into the air as it was removed from Kylo's body. He stumbled, taken aback in the cramped space, and took Christine with him. They fell with an 'oof' as Kylo landed outside the small stall with Christine landing squarely on top of him. She groaned, trying to move herself off of his chest. "Sometimes Kylo", she breathed sharply, "I kinda really hate you".

"I kinda really hate you too", he repeated, feeling pain beginning to swell in the back of his head.

The two lay there momentarily feeling defeated before a loud cough launched the pair back into reality. Looking up, they saw the old attended leering over them, arms crossed and a very dissatisfied look etched into her face.

"Uh, we can explain?" Christine tried to laugh off, smiling sweetly. The attendant saw through her pointing a crimson talon at the exit; "Both of you. Out". The two scrambled to their feet, Christine's cheeks reddening in anger, "Sorry ma'am I was just helping –

"You were just helping him leave", the attended interrupted. Christine felt her blush worsen, now in embarrassment. Kylo had stood back in silent, but found the woman irritating. He stood forward, in front of Christine. "You will turn around. Walk away and quit your job in this place", he stated calmly. Christine's jaw dropped, expecting the woman to roar at him, but to her bewilderment, the attended started blankly at them before repeating Kylo's words; "I will turn around. Walk away and quit my job in this place". She then abruptly turned, leaving the pair in peace. Christine stood silent, confused was not the word. Her memory shot back to her first conversation with Kylo Ren. _You will take me to my ship, and will not question me._ He had tried the same thing on her, only this time it succeeded. "How the hell did you do that?" she asked.

Kylo smirked, for once he had the upper hand with her, "Simple mind trick", he yawned, "child's play".

"Child's play huh?" a smile playing on her lips, "then how come it didn't work when you tried it on me?"

"It only works on the weak minded", he replied gruffly, "but I am sure that it is your power that protects you from it".

"Gee thanks", Christine said, her tone laced with sarcasm. She turned to the stall, bundling the clothes in her arms, "Now that that fiasco is over with, I think we should go pay for these", she glared at the crumpled mess of fabric in the corner", "and we're leaving **that** ". Kylo nodded in agreement, pulling on his own shirt once more.

* * *

"Come on don't be such a baby, its good I promise!" After visiting another twelve shops, Kylo and Christine were both worn out and ravenous. They'd settled themselves in the food court, ordering two trays worth of food. The past ten minutes had been spent by Christine attempting to persuade Kylo to try ice cream – and to no avail. "Well it doesn't look good" he retorted, brow furrowing.

"Appearances can be deceiving", she smiled lightly, "for example the first time I saw you I thought you were a cyborg".

Kylo looked alarmed as Christine giggled, her head dipping. "You thought I was part droid?" he questioned.

"Well you were wearing a mask".

Kylo contemplated this, and gave in to the native witch, trying the earth desert. He hated the fact that he liked it, and he hated the fact that Christine had been right. Kylo Ren preferred to live his life black and white with no grey in between, a view that was harder to hold with the Earth girl around. He sighed, relaxing back into the plastic chair that supported him. He took in his surroundings, a swarm of humans buzzed around him, but he could not help himself but focus on the witch facing him. She was working on the device she called an iPhone, sometimes smiling as she tapped at the screen, light laughs escaping her lips and tendrils of chocolate brown locks fell on her face. He took in everything about her that he had grown to know; how her eyes were always alight and questioning, how her lips would creep into small smiles even if she did not intend it, how despite the trouble he had caused her, she would always be warm and kind with him. It infuriated the young man, as each of these things made it increasingly difficult to even contemplate her fate. Perhaps, he thought, he could kill her as quickly as possible to save her any pain. Kylo wished he could discuss it with the Supreme Leader, ask for his audience and his counsel, or to perhaps even ask for reassurance and to give him strength. However his orders had been clear; he was not to contact the First Order until his mission was complete. Contact between galaxies was extremely difficult to accomplished, the device Captain Phasma had presented to him would only work once; he had to save it.

He was snapped from his train of thought by Christine, who waved her hand sheepishly over his face. "Earth to Kylo, anybody in there?" she joked. "At the present moment, no", he mused, biting into another large spoonful of ice cream. Kylo's head ached suddenly, and his face contorted in pain as he held his head. "Damn", he seethed. Christine giggled, "You have a brain freeze". She reached forward across the table, gently laying her hand against his forehead, muttering something quietly to herself. Instantly, Kylo was cured of the annoying pain, however it wasn't the spell he noticed, it was her touch; soft and warm against his skin. She moved back, smirking; "You aren't the only one with a few tricks".

"I see", he smiled genuinely, and the two for once felt completely at ease in each other's company. Something so innocent never lasts long, as Christine was quickly reminded. It was such a fleeting glance, just over Kylo Ren's shoulder, but she knew she saw her. Standing just beside the Costa stand. Christine could never mistake her. Their twin hazel eyes contacted, just for a second, but that was more than enough for her to realize that it was really her. No hallucination, no nightmare of the day. But her in the living flesh. Christine's face dropped. Life drained from her eyes and was replaced with dread and fear. Kylo immediately recognized the change, familiar worry building in his chest as he searched her face for clues. "Christine … are you alright?" he asked warily. Christine did not answer him, instead her whole body froze, and all at once she was forced to relieve each painful emotion that she had buried away. Her lower lip trembled as air caught in her throat. "Kylo, do, do you see her?" she choked. Kylo gave her a strange look, but complied. He glanced over his shoulder. He saw many women pass by, but he doubted that she was referring to any of them. Kylo turned back to face her, but was shocked to find an empty chair. He stood up immediately, eyes scanning the crowd, trying to find her face. "Christine?" he called, "Christine?" He searched the force, it's presence on this planet was lacking greatly, but it still existed in the galaxy. Christine's signature was unique to him, and radiated a pure white, it was not long before he sensed her.

He walked briskly, moving through the crowds with ease. Christine's strange behaviour worried him, and the fact that it did made him feel uncomfortable. Once outside, it took minutes to find her, leaning against her car, strange smoke coming from her nose and mouth. She brought a strange object to her lips, inhaling deeply and exhaling more white smoke. Her hazel eyes shifted from the ground to look at him, and she laughed weakly, "I quit smoking a year ago. I guess old habits die hard".

"What is smoking?" he questioned, taking the spot next to her.

"It's a really stupid thing humans do", she shrugged, flinging the finished bud to the ground, "It's seriously bad for you".

"And yet you do it anyway", he replied softly, juxtaposed to his usual stern and formal tone.

"Well, sometimes you get addicted to the things that you know are bad for you. I personally have a knack for it", she muttered eyes lowering to the ground once more. Kylo sensed the sadness within her, the fact that he had such a connection made him certain that she was strong in the force. "Christine … what happened to you back there?" he questioned at last. He watched the colour quickly fade from her face and her head drop. Christine tucked a stray curl behind her ear and cleared her throat, "Uh, I, um. Saw my mother". Her answer felt so detached, so cold, and yet Kylo could see that she was on the verge of breaking as her lip quivered gently. "I know, it, it sounds crazy. But … I saw her. Just for a second … I know it was her and…" Christine stopped herself and Kylo shuffled awkwardly on his feet. He had no experience comforting in general, let alone with a young woman. He could not help but sympathise with her situation, once, long ago there had been a part of him like her – in his twisted mind Christine's and his own mother where one in the same. Brainwashing their children for their own cause. He nervously edged himself closer to her, and with the courage he could muster – wrapped an arm around her shoulder. There was nothing hinted at it, he simply didn't want her to feel alone. Fighting rebels, going on long missions, training in depth with his master – none made him feel fear. But even Kylo could not hide to himself his lacking social skills; it was safe to say that the situation he found himself in was very out of his comfort zone. To his utter surprise, she did not reject the gesture, instead Christine allowed her head to rest against him as she suppressed her tears. "It will be alright", Kylo muttered quietly to her. Christine had been surprised by his thoughtful act, but welcomed it openly. It felt nice to be so close to a person. Christine's brothers were gone, and she rarely saw her father, or her friends for that matter. Just to be touched by another human being made her feel calm in a time that she was filled with such uncertainty. Kylo squeezed her shoulder gently and the two slowly broke apart. "Thank you Kylo", she sniffed, drying her eyes on her jacket, "You've been a really good friend to me".

A small smile adorned his lips, "You may not believe me, but I know how you feel".

"I do Kylo", "I do" she said.

The two knew subconsciously that it had been time to leave, and thankfully Kylo had lifted the bags of his new clothing. They finally got inside the car, Christine turning up the heat as she drove. The same chill refused to leave her, and had settled into her bones. She shuddered in her seat, starting to wish for her cosy bed. Her head was whirling with a million questions, how could that have been her mother? Christine, her father and her uncle had bound her to the very pit of the Shadow plane. No witch, no matter how powerful, could ever come back from that. She thought back to the previous evening, the werewolves … how did they thwart her father's powerful charm? Christine had a nagging feeling that the events were somehow connected. She wished her father back, someone she could confide in about her fears. She could not burden Kylo more than she already had, he would not have the insight that she needed anyway.

Christine brought herself out of her thoughts, she knew better than to dwell so fiercely. What point was there to worry yourself further when there was nothing you could do at that time? She glanced at Kylo; they had fallen into a silence. Christine thought for a moment before switching the dial of the Radio, she flicked a lot of channels until she found what she was looking for. She smiled as the familiar opening chords of _Here comes the Sun_ began to play. _Here comes the sun, do do do do. Here comes the sun, and I say. It's alright._ Christine sang along, the song calming her scattered mind.

Kylo looked up from his hands and watched the peculiar girl. Without warning she began to sing along with the 'radio'. The song was … oddly uplifting. He relaxed back into his seat, watching as the colour and glow returned to the witch's face.

 _Little darling. It's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling. It feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, do do do do. Here comes the sun, and I say. It's all right._ Christine continued to sing along, feeling like she was a little kid, listening to The Beatles with her father. The memories worked wonders to relax, uplift and cheer her up. She looked to Kylo who was lightly chuckling and she grinned, laughing herself. _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

By the songs end the two were laughing and the trouble at the mall seemed a distant memory and the pair could just enjoy each other's company. It was not long before Christine pulled up into the courtyard. The sun's light beginning to fade, she had not realised they had been gone so long. They left the car, Christine nagging Kylo for almost leaving the bags. They walked slowly, but as they reached the door, Christine knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

They had been followed.

 _ **A/N I'm sorry for the crappy quality of this chapter. I had a major case of writer's block trying to type it, so the end result feels really rushed to me. Hopefully writing chapter seven won't be so tasking, and if I can I hope to rewrite this chapter later on. Sorry again for the really long wait.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Flight of the Counts

_**Chapter Seven - Flight of the Counts**_

Christine sensed them long before they came into view. She felt her eyes heat and her body tense, ready for a fight if necessary. In the glow of the setting sun they emerged from the trees. A pack of seven ferals, five boys and two girls, walked in the gloom of the shade. Kylo turned to Christine. "Who are they?" he growled, he sensed the danger too, and was readying himself to retrieve his lightsaber. "It's alright", she assured him. "They aren't stupid enough to be looking a fight". They came closer, stopping at the stone steps of the manor. The pack's ages ranged from seventeen to twenty-six. Dark witches and warlocks clad in black leather and heavy chains. The leader of the pack approached them, a face Christine knew too well.

"Mason, I expected better of you. I didn't think you were brainless enough to come here", Christine called to him, hand twitched as vapours of red energy slipped between her finger tips, and eyes turned a mixture of emerald and ruby.

"What can I say?" the twenty-two-year-old replied, scratching the nape of his neck, "I've always been more of the brawn type".

Christine narrowed her sparking eyes and felt her power rumble deep within her. "What are you all doing here? You were exiled from the coven. You have no right –

"Save us the formalities", Mason interrupted his own eyes a mixture of rose and gold. "We ain't here to fight you, Adrienne".

"Don't call me that!" she snarled violently, "My name is Christine".

"Not to us it ain't", Mason stated calmly, "And it ain't to your mom neither".

"Marthe is none of your concern", Christine spat, voice laced with venom. "She is gone. For good".

The young warlock raised an eyebrow and chuckled to himself. "You haven't changed a bit Adrienne. Still deluding reality to make yourself feel better".

Kylo felt himself tense up, clenching his lightsaber tightly. They may not have wanted a fight, but he was sure to bring one to them. "Leave now while you still can", he demanded, voice calm yet loud and assertive. Mason switched his attention to him, his face contorted in disgust. "Who's this?" he challenged, "Your boyfriend Adrienne? I guess you have been busy"

"My life", the witch seethed, "is none of your business. Last warning Mason, you are not supposed to be here. Leave now or I will kill you".

The warlock dismissed their threats, and instead tutted. "You know … I never understood that. You were Marthe's right hand girl, hell, you did a lot worse than any of us. And yet, you were welcomed back with open arms. The rest of us? Tossed aside by our own coven, while the girl with the most blood on her hands got to go back to her cosy life", he shouted out, eyes never breaking contact with hers. "And Adrienne … the Shadow plane isn't as unbeatable as you and your precious coven think it is. Marthe will break free … and you will come home. Don't forget, in the end she controls the ultimate power". With each word the warlock spoke, Christine's anger built and built until her entire body was trembling in a fierce rage. However Kylo had halted completely, _the ultimate power._ Could that have been the power source that he was searching for?

"I've heard enough of this", she snarled. "If you won't leave then I'll make you". Kylo reached to hold her back but it was too late. She charged down the steps. Mason, backed up, realizing the danger. Christine shot out her arm, a bolt of red energy hitting Mason squarely in the chest, sending him flying. An angry scream came from the pack of ferals, and a girl lunged at Christine. She had predicted the move, and caught the girl mid-air by the throat, holding her in position with her unnatural strength. "Nice try Chloe", she hissed and flung the girl onto the gravel.

The other pack members circled Christine as Chloe stumbled to her feet. Mason still on the ground recovering from Christine's attack. Kylo Ren had been an observer at this point, but as the remaining witches closed in on Christine he knew it was time to act. He clicked his lightsaber to life, it hissed and crackled and his whirled it in his hand and charged forward himself. For a moment he regretted not wearing his usual attire, as intimidation of the enemy proved extremely useful in battle, but he had done without before. One male witch spun to face him, sensing the threat, but he had reacted too slowly, and at once Kylo pierced the witch through his chest. Another scream from another female, who ran to her dead mate. A mistake, Kylo thought on her part, as within seconds she lay dead beside him. Two twin warlocks broke from the third who was locked in deadly combat with Christine. The brothers worked as a team – advancing towards Kylo with agility and caution. Kylo felt the force flow through him as he channelled his power within, however his distracted mind was focusing on Christine, trying to make sure she was safe. This distraction almost proved fatal as one of the pair shot an electrifying bolt of blue energy at hid direction. Acting quickly, Kylo froze it mid-air, willing the force to bend to his will. Instantaneously, he commanded the bolt, shoot back at the warlock, who, was too slow to avoid it. It ripped a hole through his body. His brother screamed beside him, but did not lunge in a fit of rage as others had, instead, his lips moved fast, and Kylo felt his vision blur, and a searing white noise ring in his ears. Disorientated, he stumbled back, as both his senses worsened. The brother proceeded forward, honing in for the kill. Christine, finally overcoming the Warlock, saw what was happening, and ended his life quickly, racing forward. Kylo fell back, almost fully blinded and unable to hear. He felt blood trickle from his nose and panic set within him. Christine screamed a countering spell, and made quick work of the brother.

The battle over, her attention turned to Kylo, who had fallen victim to the tumultu curse. A coward's weapon of choice, but deadly nonetheless. She knelt down beside him, and touched her fingertip's to his forehead. Using her own energy, drew out the curse that was embedded in his head. Quickly, both his sight and hearing returned to Kylo, and the first thing he saw was a battered Christine. Her lip was slip, and bruises already littered her left cheekbone. A deep gash flowed blood on her right temple, and three long scratches poured blood from her neck. But still, they both were alive. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Kylo shrugged as she helped him to his feet, "I should be asking you that". He himself had sustained far less severe injuries, a few measly cuts, Christine looked worse for wear.

Both their thoughts were interrupted by loud spluttering coughs, together, the pair turned on their heels, Mason was still alive. Instantly, Christine felt a strange sorrow wash over her. These people, kids, had once been like family to her, and now all but one lay dead around her feet. She walked slowly forward to the defeated Mason, who lay feebly on his back. "Go ahead", he spat, his eyes fuelled with malice, "kill me".

Christine shook her head, "You were like a brother to me once ….", she trailed off. "Why did you come here, Mason?"

"She told me to", he answered bitterly, and Christine sighed, "She was sending you to your death, you must know that".

He growled, "I would die for her, _you,_ must know that".

Christine turned from him, her eyes heavy and tired. "Go, Mason, I won't kill you".

"You'll regret it if you don't", he snarled hoarsely, "The Adrienne I knew would never show mercy".

"The Adrienne you knew was never real", he told him honestly, "Just a girl, deluded and under a powerful control by a ruthless woman. The girl you knew, was a distortion created by Marthe, it was never the real me. That, is why I was allowed to return. You followed her willingly, by your own free will. I never had a choice, and when I was finally freed, I left". Kylo listened intently, he saw, once more through his own delusion, that his past mirrored Christine's.

"That's what they want you to believe", Mason grunted. Christine felt sadness for him, so lost in Marthe's spell, his mind poisoned with her wretched mother. "Go home", Christine said finally, "Go to your mother, your sister. You are on a course destined for death".

"No, you are", with his words, Mason quickly outstretched his hand, one final attempt to do his Master's bidding. Christine stepped back, taken off guard. But the boy's strike never occurred. He froze, choking and eyes bulging before his head dropped to the ground in a lifeless motion. Kylo quickly lowered his own hand, having killed Mason through the force. Christine was for a moment, stunned, and gazed at Mason's lifeless body.

"My, my, would you look at that brother, and you said he was dangerous".

Christine and Kylo jumped at this new voice, they turned, to see the Vicomte and another standing amongst the dead. Christine's mouth parted in shock, "Uncle?" she stammered.

"Little Christie, it has been too long", the older man smiled warmly. He was taller than the Vicomte, and was tanned with silver hair and laughter lines, the human age of 55. His eyes were warm and welcoming, and was much the opposite of his younger brother, who stood rigid as a statue, his mouth stretched in a thin line. "Father", Christine whispered, her previous guilt resurfacing, "You have come home".

"I wasn't very well going to leave my own daughter alone", he answered his voice void of any emotion, and his gaze fixed upon Kylo Ren.

"Come on Gary", The Comte teased his brother, "Why must we be so cold? There is victory to celebrate", he smiled, gesturing to the dead lying around them. Christine felt a lump form in the back of her throat, she didn't feel like celebrating. "Ah. And you must be the young man I have been hearing about", The Comte said, and extended his hand to Kylo, "Xavier La Vedette, pleasure to make your acquaintance".

Kylo hesitated for a moment, before returning the gesture, and the two men shook hands, "Kylo Ren".

"Uncle, what are you doing here? You never leave Paris" Christine questioned, her suspicion aroused by the presence of her Uncle.

"Your father insisted I come", the Comte replied, "After all, this is a delicate matter". With a click of the Comte's fingers, the bodies of the young ferals disappeared. All traces of the carnage eradicated with a simple gesture. "Come, we all have much to discuss".

The four retreated to the manor. Christine still shook up by the fight that had taken place. Ever since Marthe had been defeated, Christine's life had resolved into quietness and filled with helping others. Ever since Kylo came into her life, it was as if she was a young girl again, knee-deep in blood and battles.

The Vicomte barely glanced at his daughter as they came together in his study. The last time they had encountered, Christine had emasculated him, and injured his pride. It had been different when they had been fighting against one another, his vicious ex-wife had full control over his daughter's mind, and when they fought, he was not truly in battle with her. When Christine's mind was finally hers again, she fully submitted to her father, and was once more the obedient young girl who he had raised.

Comte Xavier poured three glasses of bourbon from his brother's scotch cabinet. Passing one to Garadox, and then to Kylo. "I would offer you one", he mused to Christine, "But I'm sure your father would cause a fuss". Christine giggled, always feeling at ease around her Uncle. The Vicomte remained silent, the company of his brother was tedious enough, but to be in the same room as the alien Kylo Ren, who within moments of knowing his daughter, had swayed her away from him.

Xavier leaned against the oak desk, and took a drink of his bourbon, "So", he began, "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean Uncle?" Christine asked, feeling a sense of unease.

"Well, in the past two days, we've had aliens, werewolves, and now warlocks", he said, in a matter of fact way, "Obviously, something is amiss".

Kylo downed the contents of his glass, Christine's Uncle was obviously a smart man, and he doubted that he could deceive him.

"Christie darling, perhaps you should go and tend to your wounds. If you do not mind, your father and I would like to speak to this young man in private", Xavier spoke once more. Christine tensed beside Kylo, fearing to leave him at the mercy of her father, the Comte sensed her fear, and tried to satisfy her concern, "Don't worry child, your charge is safe, and we mean him no harm, go and rest".

Christine bowed her head gently, and before she left, spoke to Kylo in his mind. _Alert me immediately if my father tries anything._

 _You'll be the first to know,_ Kylo answered her, and with great reluctance, she left the men alone.

Kylo felt the anxiety build within him as he was left with Christine's father and Uncle. The Vicomte was yet to touch his drink, but already the Comte poured Kylo another, "I respect a man who can handle his scotch", he smiled, "shows a strong character".

Kylo did not answer him, simply because he did not know what to say, instead, the Comte continued to speak. "My boy, I do not know what planet, or galaxy you hail from. I have dealt with many other-worlders before, and it is clear to me that you are friend, not foe. After all, you have saved Christine's life a number of times in the short time that you have been here". Kylo felt a strong relief at the Comte's words, he had expected to be interrogated harshly, instead, he was being praised.

"I am aware that you know of Christine's troubled past, she must have told you by now given the circumstances. You are not from this planet, so do not feel obliged to help at the risk of your own life. I know people who can fix your craft, and have you off this planet safely within the next week – if that is your wish". His offer would have been perfect for Kylo if his lie had been true – but in actual fact he could leave the planet whenever his mission was complete, and so the Comte's offer was not welcomed to him. He had to think of something, anything to dispel this from happening.

"However, if your wish is to stay – I won't stop you".

"What?" The Vicomte exclaimed finally, slamming his glass on the desk, "You told me that you would get rid of him!"

The Comte shook his head, "Brother", he stated calmly, "I said I would help him leave, I will not force him to go".

"He brings danger to this family! Look at Christine, did you see her face? She almost died" Garadox shot back, furious that his brother had deceived him.

"The boy did not will those warlocks to appear, they came for her and her alone. And who helped her defeat them? Who saved her from Mason, and from the werewolves? It was not you, nor was it I. This family brings danger to itself, not the boy". The Vicomte fell into a brooding silence, but his brother did not stop.

"You hate what is unfamiliar to you brother, and I understand, after that vile hag, why would you not be wary of strangers? But Master Ren here is not an enemy, do not for the love of the gods make him one!"

Kylo felt a tang of guilt hit him, little did they know that he was an enemy. Yes, he had saved Christine those times, but only because she still proved useful to him, but her death would come soon, and by his hand. She was a lamb who had befriended a wolf, and here was the Shepheard defending him.

The Comte turned from his brother, "Kylo my boy, the choice is yours. I feel obliged to warn you, that wretched Mason was telling the truth. Marthe is planning something, and I fear we have caught on too late, and the warlocks will not be the last. If you choose to stay, there is a risk".

Kylo Ren shuddered, _there is an even greater risk if I don't stay,_ he thought.

"I, feel as though, I am needed here", Kylo answered carefully.

Garadox growled whilst Xavier smiled, "I was hoping that would be your answer. We'll need all the man power that we can get for what lies ahead, and you are a bloody force to be reckoned with my boy". And with that Xavier patted his Kylo on his back in a very fatherly manner.

"Now, how about you go and get Christine, it's getting late, and I would much like to catch up with my niece".

Christine had carefully healed herself, she was not as quick as Kylo, but she was experienced enough to leave her face as good as knew. She sighed, tidying away her jars and elixirs. The day had begun with such promise, but it had taken such a drastic turn that her head was left spinning. She was exhausted, and filled with conflicting emotions and many questions. Despite the relief of having her father home, she also secretly wished it was still just Kylo and her. Now, Christine had concerns of her father lashing out again, and his distant demeanour troubled her greatly, as did the arrival of her uncle. Yes, she was delighted to see him, but she knew he would not have come if the situation did not call for his presence; and that meant trouble was brewing. Everything that had occurred over the past few days was too much for the young witch to process, and her head ached with uncertainty and unknowing, she felt as though she was walking around blind.

A knock on her door drew Christine out from her mind, she shook her head, brushing her worries aside for the moment. "Come in", she called.

Kylo emerged slowly, looking much more relaxed. Christine smiled, "I see you are still in one piece".

"The same could be said for you", Kylo commented.

"Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little sage and wolfs bane", she shrugged.

"Your Uncle wishes to see you", Kylo stated, Christine had guessed as much. She had slipped into a long nightdress with an accompanying dressing gown with her hair pinned back. Both her Uncle and Father were devoutly traditional, and as much as she despised it, Christine donned the title Vicomtess, when in their presence, she had to dress in such a way, to her own chagrin.

"I thought as much", she mumbled.

"You don't seem to happy about it", Kylo commented.

"I am happy to see him …. but worried as to what brought him here … it all seems so … foreboding", she answered.

"There is only one way to find out", he reminded her.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Ultimate Power

_**Chapter 8 – The Ultimate Power**_

 _ **A/N; Hello again. Hope you all have liked the story so far, and once again sorry for the crappy updates. I wanted to clear up something, I know a lot of the time throughout this Kylo appears to go out of character, which is partially intentional. He is, in a way pretending to be someone else on Earth so as not to give away his true intentions, as the story progresses you'll see more of his normal self. But fair warning this chapter is kinda fluff, but consider it a break from the intensity of the situation, so enjoy!**_

Exactly a week had passed since The Comte had arrived and in that week, everything was quiet, much to Christine's surprise. She had lived in a suspended state of dread, constantly awaiting an attack that never came. After what her Uncle had told her, she knew it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose, more specifically, until Marthe broke free. Christine had searched her mind a thousand times over, but still could not fathom how that was even possible. Every witch knew that no one came back from the Shadow plane, why of all people? Was her mother the exception. She barely had spoken to Kylo, on the night that her Uncle had come to the manor, they had a terrible argument, once Christine had learned of his decision to stay. As she sat idle mindedly on her bed, she recalled what had been said that evening.

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Christine fumed, storming like thunder into her room, "You_ _ **chose**_ _to stay?"_

 _Kylo followed behind her, his own anger bubbling beneath the had always found it profoundly difficult to kept his emotions in check, this time, was no different. He crossed his arms, staring the young girl down as she paced in frustration. "My decision is mine alone", he answered briskly._

 _Christine glared, "He put you up to this, didn't he?" she hissed, "Xavier did this"._

 _Kylo Ren felt his patience wearing thin and clenched his jaw tightly in an effort to restrain himself. The young girl continued, even she finding it difficult to recover her composure, "This isn't your fight!" she shouted abruptly, her ears hot and ringing. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into"._

 _He laughed dryly, "Since the moment I've crashed on this planet, I have dealt with mishappen creatures and foolish little witches, I think I can handle a tired and deranged woman"._

" _You've been on this planet three days!" she screamed, angry that Kylo could be so misguided, "I don't know how time works where you are from, but here that is fleeting. You don't have the right to get involved"._

 _Kylo Ren had grown tired of the witch's prying, of course, he hadn't stayed to help, he had stayed to complete his mission. Christine's nagging had become an annoyance he was not prepared to tolerate._

" _No right? Tell me, how many times have I saved your life since I came here? I think that merits right". They stood inches from each other, Kylo kept his dark eyes in a menacing glare, and Christine's nose scrunched in disgust. He towered over her in height, but she would not back down, even if she had run out of things to say. "Go to hell", she spat and sped from her own room, leaving him alone._

Christine felt regret at the memory, had she overreacted? Witches were, by nature, prideful creatures and did not easily give in. Still, was it right to ignore him childishly, for trying to help in the hour of need? Christine huffed, dismissing the thought, she was not going to sway so easily.

Kylo passed the length of his room, hands raking through his wild curls. It had been thirteen days exactly since he had come to this godforsaken planet and still, he had nothing. He could only imagine the Supreme Leader's fury at his lengthy absence. Kylo's impatience had morphed into anxiety. Thirteen days and he had achieved nothing. No information but one rambled sentence of a feral warlock. _In the end, she controls the ultimate power_. That one mere sentence haunted him day and night, this Marthe that they spoke of, Christine's mother, could lead him to the power source of the planet. After all, that was his true reason for staying. The very thing that these humans wish him to fight against, is what he wanted most. Christine's mother was his prime focus, and that very fact had landed him in treacherous waters with Christine herself. She took her role of helping others more seriously than he had first presumed. Kylo had heard the terms 'charge' and 'the innocent' countless times, but he never understood how much it actually meant to the native girl. Their separate goals collided with each other, his to stay on this planet and retrieve the power source, hers to have him safely transported back to his own galaxy as quick as possible. Their conflicting agendas had caused a rift to form in their already shaky friendship. Even more irritatingly, this actually bothered him. It annoyed Kylo that she refused to be in his presence, let alone speak to him. He had secretly hoped that the argument that had occurred between them would be forgotten, just as many bickerings between them had come and gone. Christine was a lot more stubborn than he had originally given credit.

He would never contemplate apologizing, what precisely had he done wrong? Even then, Kylo Ren would never bring himself to admit fault to a being lesser than himself. After all, he was superior to the native girl. The brief friendship that they had shared did not change that fact.

A knock came at his door, and he almost jumped, so lost in his own thought. He quickly composed himself, "Come in", he said.

He scowled himself, as part of him hoped it would have been her, ready to apologize for overreacting, but instead it was the Comte. He smiled entering, with no children of his own, he had grown fond of Kylo in the short time that he had known him. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No", Kylo answered, "Just thinking".

"A dangerous thing to be trapped in your own mind, care to join me in the kitchen?" Xavier smiled.

"Why not", he muttered.

Xavier did most of the talking as they walked into the kitchen, where, to Kylo's surprise, Christine sat idly at the table, her back turned from them.

"Christie, remember how I said I wanted to chat with you?" Xavier chuckled, and she turned to face her uncle. Upon seeing Kylo Ren, her lips drew into a line. "What are you playing at?"she growled, rising to her feet. Kylo cursed the male witch in his mind, as he strode over to the island counter.

"Now now children", he smirked, "Don't think I haven't noticed, the little quarrel, between you two".

Christine crossed her arms over her chest, glaring her uncle down.

"Christie dear, I know why you are feeling upset, but what's done is done. Kylo chose to stay of his own free will. It's not as if you could have forced him to leave".

A low growl emanated from the young girl, that familiar twist of ruby and emerald danced in her eyes. Christine felt as though she had been backed into a corner, and was not exactly happy about it.

"Come on now Christine I expect better from you", her uncle tutted, "Sulking is beneath a young woman like you".

Her Uncle's usual 'charm' worked to no avail on the girl, and he sighed, "Come now, you have spent this entire week living in that library, and Kylo, you've been no better cooped up in that little room. You two are spending the day out of this house whether you like it or not".

Kylo held a breath, waiting for an outburst that never came, Christine sighed, she could have stayed angry at Kylo until the end of time, but there was no getting around her uncle. "Fine", she snapped.

Xavier was pleasantly surprised at his niece's submission, unlike his young brother, he firmly believed Christine should be integrated and have as normal a life as possible, sadly, she was never given a real chance. She sped from the kitchen to her own room, discarded her dress and slipped into her normal attire, a plaid shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Christine glared at her reflection in the mirror, annoyed for not realizing her Uncle's deceit sooner.

In the room opposite, Kylo Ren was also getting ready. Alone with Christine for the day, what fun. However, he thought, it would give him the opportunity to gather more information on Marthe, and, if he was lucky enough, maybe even information on the power source itself. Sadly to Kylo, this meant one thing, he would have to swallow his pride after all.

Christine raised an eyebrow as someone lightly knocked on her bedroom door , expecting her uncle, she turned and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, "Enter", she stated briskly. She was surprised when it was Kylo who walked in. From the moment he stepped foot on her carpeted floor, it was clear he regretted it. Christine watched on as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet, hand scratching the nape of his neck anxiously. "What do you want?" she asked finally, outwardly she appeared cool and confident, little did Kylo know, Christine was knawing at her inner cheek.

Kylo grunted it'll be worth it, he thought, you do not have to mean it, you just have to fake it. "I am sorry, for upsetting you … and for going against your wishes. You, were right, it, wasn't my place", he finally managed to choke out. Christine's face looked as though it had been carved from stone, and for a fleeting moment, Kylo Ren panicked, how could one woman be that angry?

Christine contemplated his apology and partially enjoyed watching him squirm under her unbreaking gaze. "How hard", she began casually, "was it for you to say that?"

Kylo bit his tongue, before answering through clenched teeth, "Immensely".

She remained silent, before chuckling in victory, "Grovelling suits you", the young witch smirked, and Kylo's face flushed a deep crimson in fury.

She laughed again, this time lightly, "You're so easy to annoy!"

Kylo calmed, however, did not enjoy being made the fool … whatever kept the native girl happy, he needed answers, and fast. "So, what is it we will be doing today, the mall again?" he questioned, almost desperate to change the subject.

"Pfft, a little boring don't you think?" she replied, "I was thinking we go to Helga's Cove for the day, the weather is supposed to keep". Kylo looked puzzled for a moment before Christine swiftly continued, "It's a beach, they have them where you're from, right?"

Kylo rolled his eyes, of course, we have damned bitches, he thought to himself. But then he realized, a beach would most likely be secluded, private, perfect for attempting to pry information from her. It would have been so much easier to probe her mind with the force and be done with it, but Kylo doubted that the native girl would take too kindly to that course of action. He had to do things the hard way.

Kylo sat on Christine's bed as she made calls to her friends from before, much to Kylo's annoyance. He had hoped that he could have her alone, it would be much easier to lead the conversation with just the two of them, he may have been easy to irritate, but Christine's innocent mind was even easier to manipulate. The boy, Artur, was thrilled to see Christine, it was clear that the girl, Zahra, took a lot more convincing, but came around to the idea.

Kylo lay back, bored, and fiddled with the tassels of a throw pillow, when something black and soft startled him, "You", he snarled. Adorlee, Christine's cat, smirked as her tail wagged behind her, Kylo knew that the creature was far below human intelligence, but she seemed to relish in his distaste for her. Her emerald eyes bore into his own, and for the life of him, he could not believe what happened next.

"You do realize that you are lying on my spot?"

Kylo jumped and fell clumsily off of the bed. Adorlee laughed and leaped onto the pillow on which kylo's head had been resting. "Much better", she smiled. Kylo had frozen, his eyes wide. "What, never seen a boss ass kitty before?"

Christine glared at him,resting her phone against her neck, "Can you keep it down?" she hissed, before returning to her call, "No Artur I'm still here".

Kylo glanced around before stumbling to his feet, this whole planet is insane, he thought. After a further five minutes of what Kylo had dubbed 'mindless chatting', Christine hung up the phone, tucking it safely into her jeans pocket. "So, the guys are going to meet us down there", she smiled,"Gods it's been an age since I've gone swimming".

A lump sharply lodged itself in Kylo's throat. Would they have to actually swim?

Christine noticed the sudden change in Kylo's face, and it took her seconds to click on. "You can swim … can't you?"

Kylo stuttered, swimming, was not a big priority for the Master of the Knights of Ren. "I", he coughed, "Have never been presented with the occasion". Christine smiled sympathetically, and quickly glanced at her watch, "Well, we don't have to meet everyone for another four hours, I bet, we can go down early and you, Mr. Kylo Ren, are going to get a few lessons".

The pair packed the car with everything they would need. Christine prepared a picnic for them and provided Kylo with a wet suit, towels, and all that you could possibly want for a beach day. Kylo's anxiety had begun to build at the mention of swimming, it had not left his mind. He sat on the passenger's side, his stomach churning. A rap came from his window, and he looked to see Xavier smiling at him. Kylo opened the door, "You want to speak to me Sir?" he asked.

"Please Kylo my boy, Sir makes me sound like an old senior", he smiled, "Just wanted to have a chat before the two of you set off". Kylo hopped from the car, he towered over Xavier in height, but there was something about the man, that made him seem like the safest person on the planet. "I see you and Christie kissed and made up" Kylo seemed startled but the Comte laughed, "It's an expression son".

"Ah. I see", Kylo didn't see, but he liked talking to the man, and did not want to seem foolish. "You know, I don't have any children of my own. Christie is the closest thing I have to a daughter. I never really connected to the boys, bless them. But little Christie, she seemed to take to me as a child. I guess you can say I favorited her".

"I can see why", Kylo mused, "She is a very, unique, individual".

"She didn't have many friends growing up", The Comte continued, combing his hand through his silvery hair, "Brothers you know, can be cruel, especially at that age. And my brother, well, he didn't really believe in mixing witches and humans, Christine, well, she was alone for most of her childhood".

I can relate, Kylo thought. "I know she has some mortal friends but, I don't think they can ever fully comprehend her. So, I suppose, in this ramble Kylo, I want to thank you, for staying, I mean, I know how much of a handful she can be at times. But the truth of the matter is, it makes me quite happy, that she has such a fine young man to call a friend".

Kylo softened for a moment at the Comte's words, and an unfamiliar pang of guilt attacked his chest. Friend, in his life, Kylo never saw any use for friends. As a child, however, he himself was a loner. At his Uncle's Jedi Academy, he didn't fit in with the other students, and as the Comte said, children can be cruel.

"I myself am happy, to have found a friend in your niece", Kylo replied quietly. He thought of what he was saying, was it really necessary for him to lie to such lengths? This was Christine he was talking about, the girl he had already decided to execute once his mission was complete. Xavier smiled, "Well, enjoy your day my boy, live a little, time is wasted on the young". With that, the Comte sped from sight, leaving Kylo alone with his thoughts. For the hundredth time, he yearned to consult with his Master, to seek strength to carry out the task at hand, and remind himself of who he was, and who he was destined to be. He could let attachment to the native girl, no matter how small, stand in the way of his goal. He would find the Ultimate Power, and he will kill Christine La Vedette.

She smiled as she approached him, her soft brown curls whipping and blowing in the wind. She carried with her a cooler bag filled with their food for the outing. "Come on E.T, we have some swimming to learn".

The pair clambered into the car. Christine ignited the engine into life, and they zoomed off. At first, they didn't speak, but Christine seemed to always manage to lure Kylo into the conversation. "Tell me about your home spaceman", she asked suddenly. Kylo hadn't been prepared for the question and struggled with the answer. Instead, he decided to tell her about StarKiller base.

"I live on a military base", he said, "I am but a simple pilot".

"So you like to fly?" she questioned. Kylo thought for a moment, "Yes", he answered honestly, I like to fly".

"What's the base like?" Christine continued with her questions, and Kylo found himself carefully filtering his answers. "It's on an ice planet", he said.

"Huh, ice planet, you must get pretty cold then", she added, taking a sharp left onto a back road.

"I'd like to think that I'm used to it", he lied, in reality, Kylo had loathed the planet. Its freezing temperatures were far from pleasant.

"I don't think I could", Christine shuddered, "I like the heat, all witches do. I like the beach, though, even though the water is freezing".

"I've never been", Kylo mumbled, another lie. He rested his head back and let his mind drift away.

" _Ben the water won't bite!" His father ruffled his hair and smirked, "Come on, you aren't a chicken are you?"_

 _Kylo huffed, his black curls fell over his eyes, and looked at his mother pleadingly. "Han, he'll go in at his own pace". His mother was sitting on a blanket with her brother, Kylo was five years old, and it had been his first trip to the beach. Han smirked, and in a flash, he threw the boy over his shoulders. "First time for everything buddy!"_

" _Han!" Leia protested, and Chewbacca roared lightly. Kylo squealed and slammed his tiny fists on his father's back, but to no avail, "I don't wanna!" he cried. The cool water splashed and licked Han's heels but he waded through the water, not stopping until it reached his waist. "Okay Ben, showtime!" His father through him into the crystal water, the young Kylo screamed again as he fell head first. He panicked furiously, and even though the water was arguably shallow, the small boy slipped under the waves. Within seconds of not resurfacing, Han stopped the boy out and onto his shoulder. Kylo humiliated, sputtered and coughed, furious that his father had dropped him, but like any five years old, he began to cry._

" _Oh Han, give him here" Leia had reached the water's edge, and Han handed the child to his mother._

" _He'll never learn if you keep babying him", Han complained._

" _He's five Han", Leia scolded him, hugging Ben tightly to her._

" _Aw, don't be mad sweetie", Han wiggled his eyebrows and wrapped an arm around his wife and child, and planted a gentle kiss on Leia's lips._

To most people, this wouldn't have been a particularly bad memory, but to Kylo Ren, it was a nightmare and a testimony to his 'incompetent' parents. "Hey hotshot, where'd yah go?" Christine's comment drew Kylo from his mind, "What?"

"You spaced out on me", she laughed, "Anyhow I was asking about the beach, you sure you'll be okay with Zahra and the guys being there?"

Kylo looked puzzled, "I thought it was just the other fellow", he muttered.

"Artur, he'll be there, him and a few others", Christine wavered.

Kylo raised and eyebrow, "Define a few", he quizzed.

"It's just three!" she protested, "Riana, Kyle, and Amir".

"Fine", he stated and returned to gazing out the window. Damn, he thought. Getting Christine alone was going to be even more difficult than he had first anticipated. Christine smiled "It might be good for you to mingle with humans that are actually human. Considering most of your interaction has been with witches".

"I doubt it", he mumbled, but then realized, he would have at least three hours alone before Christine's friends would show up, he had to act quickly to get the information he needed. "Are we almost there?" he whined, growing impatient. The young witch smiled, "Glad to see you turning around".

They arrived at Helga's Cove thirty-three minutes later. They parked, and unloaded the car. "I know the perfect spot", Christine called, slamming the trunk hood shut. They traveled down the path, arriving at the shingle beach, they continued to walk, stopping at an area that Christine thought was the best place on the shore, to Kylo, it all looked the same. Christine gazed around her, taking in the smell of salt in the breeze and the beautiful dark ocean. She inhaled deeply, feeling a calming serenity overcome her. Kylo, on the other hand, turned his nose up at all that was before him and prayed for the time that they would return to the manor. Christine lay out their picnic blanket, securing it to the ground with four rocks at each corner to prevent it blowing away. After that, she discarded her clothes, her wetsuit already on beneath them. She folded her jeans and shirt neatly and placed them into her bag. She watched Kylo as he leered at her, his hands tightly crossed against his chest. "Well you can't swim in those", she tutted, gesturing to his t-shirt and jeans. Kylo growled under his breath, but still, undressed and tucked his own clothes away.

The two walked on the shingle, reaching the water within minutes. The tide was out, and as the water began to lap at their ankles Kylo realized something that Christine had elected not to tell him; the water was freezing. "Give me a break", he hissed as Christine quickly changed direction, heading towards the large boulders that loomed over them. "Come on!" she called excitedly, the water only at their knees. Christine began to climb., hauling herself up the largest rock. "What are you doing?" Kylo snapped.

"Diving of course!" Christine replied gleefully. Kylo huffed, but climbed the rock, and followed her to the top. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach as he gazed down at the waves, they were awfully high. "The water is much deeper here", Christine commented, "But there are no currents so nothing to worry about there".

Yes, Kylo though, nothing to worry about, expect drowning. Christine quickly tied her wild hair in a low bun to stop it whipping across her face, and turned to Kylo. "Now when you dive you keep your arms in front of you and your body curved", she told him, and he scoffed, "What about the actual swimming part, hmm?"

"I was about to get to that", she glared, but sighed, "Yeah know what? This'll be easier", she pressed her forefinger against his forehead, zapping the information into his mind, he would swim, probably perfectly.

"Knowing and doing are two very different things Christine", he stated, blinking rapidly.

Christine laughed, "Can't you just trust me? I promise I'm not going to let you drowned okay".

Kylo wavered a moment but nodded. She smiled, "Okay, watch me!"

Christine stepped back to take a running start and dived into the water. Her body curved as though she were a dolphin, and she slipped through the water gracefully, barely making a splash. Kylo watched on, irritatingly impressed, however, she did not resurface. "Christine", he called, and then panicked, "Christine!" Still, she didn't come to the surface. "Damn that girl", he snapped, before sucking in a breath. _Come on, you aren't a chicken, are you?_ Han Solo's voice rang in his ears. Kylo closed his eyes, and swiftly imitated Christine. He dived perfectly, slipping through the water as easy as Christine had done. Surprising to him, he instantly kicked, propelling upwards, and surfaced. He raked his hand on his head, pushing his hair from his eyes. "Christine!" he called again and dived once moe. This time, he kept his eyes open, however, the salt stung them. He couldn't see her, could she have sunk to the bottom. He shot up for air, hoping to see Christine bobbing in the water alongside him, he was alone.

"BOO!" Water splashed him, and Kylo spun in the water, to see Christine bursting into hysterics, "You make it so easy!" she squealed, and Kylo fumed. "Is that so", he snapped and used to force to cause a mini-tidal wave to engulf the witch. Kylo smirked triumphantly, as Christine resurfaced gasping and spluttering, "You son of a bitch!" she cried and used her hands to splash him in return.

A splash war broke out between the two until they ran out of steam. "Uncle", Christine groaned, exacerbated, and worn out. "I win", Kylo said slyly.

"You can have this one", she yawned, "I'll get the next". The two swam back to the rocks and dove a few more times before swimming back to the shore. Christine unpacked two towels, which with a simple spell she had kept warm. They plopped down on the blanket, and snacked on sandwiches and chocolate bars, making small talk and joking.

"Yeah know, it's been ages since I've had this much fun", Christine laughed, "Maybe you aren't as bad I first thought".

"Funny I was thinking the same thing", Kylo shot back, wolfing down the remainder of his turkey and ham sandwich.

"Really Kylo, I've actually enjoyed spending time with you", the witch smiled and nibbled at a Hershey's bar.

"Didn't you do things like this when you were a teenager?" Kylo asked.

"I am a teenager", Christine replied sharply.

Kylo rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean".

Christine felt her chest tighten, "Marthe would never have allowed it", she answered coldly.

"I know what you mean", Kylo lied, "My Uncle trained us day and night in my youth, there was no time for fun". Kylo knew exactly what he was saying. Because relating to Christine might ease her into telling him more information on the elusive Marthe.

"We have that in common", Christine trailed off, staring out at the sea.

"Tell me about your mother", Kyo asked body. But he didn't see himself getting another opportunity.

"She is an evil heartless bitch, what more is there to know?" Christine snapped, becoming agitated by Kylo's prying, he saw this and devised quickly a new tactic. "It must have been hard for you", he began, "Your mother is supposed to be, well , a mother. Someone who would do anything for you put your needs above your own. To care for you, and love you unconditionally. A mother is supposed to teach you right from wrong, and do what's best for you. Your mother was the exact opposite, you have been deprived of something that most people take for granted, it's okay to feel anger". Kylo's words were laced with a false sense of sympathy and understanding, he was telling Christine only what she wanted to hear. But Christine lapped up every word. She sniffed, lowering her head. "You know", she mumbled, "You really are a good person, Kylo Ren". He smiled, and when he did so it was plastered in false warmth, but also real guilt. Guilt for deceiving and toying with a young girl, who was, unlike most people in his life, genuine. "As are you", he replied.

"Huh, you know, if you had met me a year ago, you wouldn't have thought that", Christine mumbled, staring out to the water once more. "I was so far gone … even I don't know how I was brought back".

"This Marthe must be very powerful", Kylo commented, "If her hold was that great on you".

"It's my fault that Marthe is as powerful as she is", Christine snapped angirly, however it was anger focused on herself. Kylo froze, taking in what the witch said. It wasn't Marthe that he needed to find the ultimate power, it was Christine.


End file.
